Cruce de Paraguas
by Naleeh
Summary: Pocas personas conocen verdaderamente a Hani. Ni si quiera Haruhi está segura de cuáles son las intenciones que guarda para ella. Tal vez el llegar a descubrirlo suponga el inicio de otro gran secreto... Continuación de: Lloviendo sobre mojado, de Luanda.
1. Cruce de paraguas

Antes de nada decir que este fic existe gracias a Luanda que me pidió que le escribiera una continuación de otro que ella hizo. Así que es una continuación de su fic _"Lloviendo sobre mojado", _un HaruHani que podéis encontrar también en la página de fanfiction, aunque no en la sección M. Pero aunque no esté en esta categoría sí es bastante lime. Mi historia, _"Cruce de Paraguas" _es menos suave que la primera y contiene lemon. Quedáis avisados desde ahora.

Yasuchika, perdóname. Por favor.

Un MPH de todo corazón para ti, Luanda chan.

_Continuación de "Lloviendo sobre mojado" de Luanda._

_By Naleeh.

* * *

_

"_**Cruce de Paraguas"**_

_Tercera sala de música. _

_Hace dos días..._

Era perfectamente consciente de que algo había tenido que cambiar, para que se acercara a ella de esa manera. Se consideraba a si misma una persona bastante perceptiva, dándose cuenta de varias cosas que normalmente escapaban a los ojos de los demás. Sin embargo, todo aquello la había pillado por sorpresa. No era únicamente lo sucedido hacía a penas una semana en uno de los vestuarios. También era ella la que había cambiado. Lo sabía.

Se había descubierto varias veces hipnotizada en la sede del club. Con la mirada fija en cuanto se había perdido desde que lo había conocido. Minucias como sus manos de dedos estilizados y firmes cogiendo la taza de té, la curiosa manera con la que se apoyaba sobre la palma de la mano al escuchar a las clientas; con una media sonrisa en el rostro, la manía de llevarse el índice a los labios y darles pequeños toquecitos cuando se distraía en otra cosa. Había ocasiones en las que se le pasaba por la cabeza el ir a sentarse a su lado para apoyarse en su hombro y poder aspirar nuevamente ese aroma a manzana, que recordaba tan nítidamente. Pero no sabía si él lo querría así. Si le importaría o no.

La forma con la que la miró aquel día le aseguraba que algo había cambiado.

Él había cambiado. Ella había cambiado. Pero no lo había visto. Y desde ese día en concreto, tras otros varios de rutina sucesiva, nada le indicaba que hubiera sido así. Todo seguía como antes...

Tal vez Hani lo había meditado detenidamente y se había decidido por dejar pasar aquel hecho como un desliz. Nada importante. Era mucho mejor de esa manera, sin duda. Puesto que resultaría muy problemático y bochornoso tener que dar explicaciones al resto de los chicos... Y también chicas. Lo complicaba todo.

Hani tenía diecisiete años y estaba segura de que todo adolescente necesita liberarse de esa manera de vez en cuando. Sus cavilaciones le llevaban a pensar esto, y que si aquello sucedió fue por pura casualidad... Podría haberle ocurrido a cualquier otra chica. Fue un simple juego, y ella el juguete de su pasatiempo.

Este razonamiento tan tenaz, al que le había estado dando vueltas desde hacía varios días la asfixiaba. En ese momento se había sentido especial, única, querida y deseada. No tenía por qué, pero el pensar que después de todo, ese instante que habían compartido, para él significaba lo mismo que un trozo de pastel, la desmoronaba. Había momentos en los que el miedo la asaltaba sin ninguna razón aparente. Y aunque se había repetido interiormente, una y otra vez, que si actuaba como él y lo dejaba pasar, esas absurdas sensaciones terminarían por desvanecerse... De momento no tenían ninguna intención de hacerlo.

Haruhi tomó un pequeño trago más de el café, que llevaba preparado desde hacía más de media hora. Se le había quedado frío. Frente a ella, tres de sus más fieles clientas conversaban animadas sobre la próxima fiesta que organizaría el club. De vez en cuando, le pedían opinión antes de caer presas en sus propias fantasías... Que mejor no saber cuáles eran. Y afuera, tras las grandes cristaleras del fondo, los árboles se mecían inquietos, sacudidos por una cortina de agua que no amainaba. Llevaba lloviendo continuamente desde hacía cuatro días.

-Haruhi-kun -volvió a asaltarla una de las chicas, con una sonrisa algo tímida. La mencionada regresó de sus pensamientos y le devolvió el gesto con su encanto natural. -Perdóname, pero... Hoy no hace muy buen día y ese café ya debe de estar muy frío. Podría sentarte mal. Hasta te temblaban las manos.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par. No se había percatado de ello.

-Ah, tienes toda la razón.-recayó en el líquido casi olvidado. - Me he distraído tanto con la charla que se me ha pasado por completo. Muchas gracias.

La jovencita enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo al escuchar sus amables palabras, mientras que las otras dos desprendían corazoncitos y chiribitas por los ojos.

-Iré a preparar algo más... ¿Os gustaría comer algo¿Os traigo algún tipo de bebida?

-Sí, por favor.

-A mí me encantaría probar algún día un postre preparado por ti, Haruhi-kun. -se atrevió a decirle otra.

-A mí también me encantaría.

-Nos gustaría muchísimo a todas.

Haruhi volvió a sonreír.

-Entonces decidme qué queréis que os prepare y lo haré. ¿Cuál es vuestro postre favorito?

-Pero... Haruhi-kun¿No te resultará mucha molestia hacer uno diferente para cada una? Seguro que cualquier cosa preparada por ti sabe exquisita. Cualquiera estará muy bien.

Las tres asintieron.

-En absoluto. Mi madre me dejó muchas recetas, pero también me gusta probar otras nuevas. Me encantará poder cocinar para vosotras. Pedidme lo que queráis.

-¡Kyaaaah! -gritaron emocionadas. - ¡Eres estupendo Haruhi-kun!

Mientras las tres chicas se lo pensaban antes de pedir un postre Fujioka a la carta, ella se levantó a preparar más café y algunas pastas para acompañarlo.

Una vez más, mientras caminaba hacia el armario de la despensa del club, su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia la mesa de Hani y Mori. Él tampoco se fijó en ella en esa ocasión. Nunca lo hacía mientras estaban ocupados. Todo seguía igual que antes, y aquellos tortuosos pensamientos volvieron a acecharla.

"Como un trozo de tarta..." -se repetía una y otra vez. - "Puedes ser importante por unos instantes... Hasta que se acaba y se sustituye por otro. Tan delicioso como el anterior, pero otro al fin y al cabo."

No podía seguir así por más tiempo. Ya se había convencido de que era de esa forma y no de ninguna otra. Pero debía hablar con él. Preguntárselo de alguna manera. En algún momento. Tenía que hacerlo para poder terminar restándole importancia y volver a vivir en tranquilidad. Sin estos pensamientos carcomiéndola. Así que, sin perder el contacto visual con esa mesa; guiada por unos impulsos nada normales en ella, se encontró a si misma caminando con paso firme hacia allí. Abandonando por unos momentos su tarea como Host. Olvidando a sus clientas y al café. Olvidando todo lo demás.

-Hola Haruhi-kun, -la saludaron las clientas de los dos chicos, al verla de pie, plantada como una maceta frente a ellos.

Tanto Hani como su primo levantaron la mirada, y esperaron alguna reacción en la becaria; todos ellos inquisitivos. Pero ni dijo nada, ni se movió.

-¿Pasa algo Haru-chan? -habló Hani finalmente, sin ninguna muestra de ser diferente. Sin cambiar ese trato pueril e inocente con ella. Ninguna mirada que la hiciera sentirse como aquella vez. Ahí estaba su respuesta a su pregunta... Pero aún así se atrevió a hacerla.

-Discúlpame, Hani-Senpai. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro. -sonrió él ampliamente. -Pregúntame todo lo que quieras Haru-chan. A mi, a Takashi, a Usa-chan... ¡Nosotros te contestaremos!

Ningún indicio de que aquello había ocurrido... Nada.

Las clientas de ellos asintieron encantadas. Aguardando también a que Fujioka comenzara a hablar.

-Podrías decirme¿Cuál es tu postre favorito¿Qué dulce es el que te gusta más, Hani-Senpai?

La pregunta obviamente lo pilló desprevenido e interiormente lo descolocó un poco. Al igual que ninguna de las personas que estaba ahí sentada se esperaba que la hiciera.

El chico se llevó el índice a los labios como Haruhi ya le había visto hacer, y comenzó a darle toquecitos, pensativo.

-Hummm... ¡Es que me gustan todos! -contestó al final, sin dejar de sonreír. Las clientas aplaudieron encantadas, reflejando sus llamaradas de moe en las copas colmadas de confites. Y Mori asintió.

Sin embargo en el rostro de la chica apareció una mueca de disgusto.

-¿De verdad no hay ninguno que te guste especialmente más que otro¿Uno del que nunca te cansarías¿Que sea diferente al resto?

-La verdad es que no. Para mi son todos igual de especiales. No me cansaré nunca de ninguno.

-Está bien... -dijo finalmente, ya perfectamente concienciada. Y se dio media vuelta para retirarse. Desde luego... ¿Qué se había esperado que le contestaría? Conocía a Hani-Senpai. Tal vez nunca había cambiado. Solamente ella.

-Espera, Haru-chan... -la llamó, sorprendiéndola. Se giró alentada por una emoción inconcreta. ¿Tal vez esperanza? Pero únicamente le hizo la misma pregunta: -Y a ti qué dulce te gusta más. - tan inocente, tan niño como de costumbre.

Una razón más para hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Nada.

-Ya lo sabes, Hani-Senpai. A mi no me gustan los dulces. -contestó sinceramente, con un deje de amargura en su tono de voz.

-

_Hoy..._

Eran finales del sexto día de lluvia consecutiva. Anochecía y Haruhi volvía tarde a casa. Para cuando llegara, seguro que su padre ya se había ido a trabajar. Su mayor preocupación era que se fuera bien cenado y no comprara comida basura en la máquina expendedora de la esquina.

La chica se había entretenido demasiado en la biblioteca de la escuela tras su estancia en el club. Debido al temporal, cuando se decidió por regresar a su hogar ya era la hora punta. El tráfico era imposible, los atascos monumentales, y a pesar de que no le hacía mucha gracia tener que hacerlo con un día tan malo y a deshora, Haruhi volvió caminando.

No le importaba. Le gustaba mucho más que coger el autobús o el tren. Prefería sentirse libre, a estar presa entre las cuatro paredes de un transporte público. Rozándose con otras personas que a lo mejor no volvería a ver jamás. Gente sin nombre ni apellidos, tan invisibles como ella.

Pero aquel día llovía. Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban en la lona de su paraguas a cuadros verdes y azules, produciendo un agradable sonido al oído. A parte de eso, a pesar de que no estaba atrapada en mitad del tráfico de la carretera, si lo estaba en el creado por los paraguas de todos los colores y estampados imaginados.

Todos los rostros de la multitud ocultos por una brillante superficie impermeable. Cada persona aislada tras la protección que le brindaba el paraguas, apartada del mundo. Y Haruhi entre todos ellos.

Caminaba deprisa, agarrada con fuerza al hierro húmedo del mango, con las manos heladas y agarrotadas. Casi tanto como sus pies, totalmente empapados y entumecidos. El viento también le había mojado parte de la chaqueta del uniforme y toda la cartera con los libros y cuadernos dentro. Por el camino se cruzaba con personas tan atolondradas como ella, con la vista en el suelo, sin ver más allá de lo que le ocultaba la lona impermeable. Tal vez conocidos, o tal vez personas que se esfumarían para siempre de su recuerdo. Invisibles.

En uno de los cruces, un coche calculó mal el acercamiento con todos los peatones que aguardaban para poder pasar, y levantó el agua sucia acumulada en el desnivel antes de la acera. La ola salpicó a todas las personas que allí estaban, incluida Haruhi. Quedó calada hasta los huesos. Muchos protestaron, otros se lamentaron y hasta uno de ellos tiró su propio paraguas plegable contra el coche para agredirlo en venganza. Sólo a ella le entraron aún más ganas de llegar a su hogar para poder cambiarse de ropa y entrar en calor.

Pocos minutos después de varios cruces de paraguas consecutivos, llegó a la puerta de su apartamento. Mucho más pronto de lo que había pensado. Su padre todavía estaba en casa, ya listo para salir.

-Buenas noches papá, -saludó nada más entrar. La luz del cuarto de baño estaba encendida y podía escucharse a Ranka tarareando algo y a sus tacones de un lado para otro de la casa.

-¡Qué tarde llegas Haruhi!- se le escuchó. -Ya me había preocupado. Menos mal que solamente llueve y no hay tormenta.

-Sí, menos mal... -contestó desde la cocina. Mientras, había dejado el paraguas abierto en el fregadero y se quitaba toda la ropa para ponerla a lavar, y no encharcarlo todo demasiado.

-Un poco más y me tengo que ir sin poder despedirme como es debido. ¿Estarás bien?

-Estaré bien papá, -dijo ella con parsimonia, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que daba al aseo. -¿Y tú¿Te vas a ir sin comer nada?

-¡Bah! -soltó él, mirándose una vez más en el espejo. -No te preocupes por eso. Ahora cogeré algo en la máquina.

-No me cuesta nada prepararte algo. Sabes que no me gusta que comas esas cosas.

-Que no, que no hace falta... ¡Oh dios, Haruhi! -se escandalizó al verla. Estaba en ropa interior frente a él y aún ésta la tenía empapada. -Mira como vas, parece que te hayas caído a un río. ¿No has cogido paraguas? -antes de que pudiera contestar, volvió a adelantarse: -Y ese sujetador es viejísimo¿Y los nuevos que te compré? Tienen relleno y huelen muy bien.

-No me puedo poner esos para clase papá... Te recuerdo que me hago pasar por chico.

-Ah sí, una lástima la verdad. Con lo mona que eres. -musitó apenado. -Anda, dúchate para entrar en calor o sécate un poco que te vas a poner enferma. ¡Pero no te quedes ahí parada!

-Sí papá...

-Que yo me voy ya.

Y tras plantarle un beso en toda la frente, fue a por su bolso y se marchó de casa con el mismo paraguas que había dejado la chica en la cocina.

Haruhi suspiró. Estaba muy cansada y tenía algo de frío. Pero por fin estaba sola y rodeada de paz. Obedeció a su padre y abrió el grifo de la ducha para que el agua se fuera calentando. Lo necesitaba.

Mientras calculaba la temperatura del agua con la mano, no podía evitar recordar aquel momento en los vestuarios. Desde entonces, cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de las gotas de agua precipitarse contra el suelo, el instante volvía a su cabeza. Entonces un nudo extraño; pesado, se le formaba en la garganta y el estómago. A pesar de la mirada de Hani, de aquella que volvía a su memoria con tanta claridad, todo eso no era más que un bonito pasado que terminaría cayendo en el olvido.

A punto estaba de terminar de desvestirse y meterse a la ducha cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se giró. Sobre la encimera del cuarto de baño estaban las llaves de su padre. La chica puso los ojos en blanco y las cogió, encaramándose al pasillo. Mientras el timbre volvió a sonar insistente. No era la primera vez que su padre se las olvidaba, y en lugar de ir a trabajar directamente regresaba a buscarlas. El caso era llegar tarde.

-¡Ya voy! -gritó, haciéndose oír fuera. -Eres un desastre papá. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ya estoy despierta cuando llegas por la mañana¿Quién si no te prepara el desayuno...

Pero la pregunta quedó interrumpida nada más abrir la puerta.

Inconscientemente, la chica le estaba tendiendo las llaves y echando la bronca a un joven que al igual que ella hacía pocos minutos, vestía el uniforme del instituto. También estaba calado hasta los huesos. Además él no llevaba paraguas y algunos mechones se le pegaban a la frente, húmedos y ondulados.

Haruhi se quedó sin habla. Y él, si se había buscado alguna especie de discurso estúpido que excusara su presencia, al ver a la chica casi desnuda enmudeció. Únicamente parpadeó varias veces, mientras ambos se quedaban inmóviles bajo la lluvia torrencial.

-Hani... -murmuró Haruhi, totalmente descolocada.

-¿Puedo pasar? -le preguntó risueño, aunque mientras lo hacía ya estaba metiendo un pie dentro de casa. Haruhi se apartó para que pudiera entrar y después cerró la puerta. El chico se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a descalzarse -calcetines incluidos- para no mojar nada.

Ella que aún estaba perpleja con tenerlo a él solo y en su casa, no pudo articular palabra. Únicamente se lo quedó mirando en completo silencio, y él, igual de callado, siguió a lo suyo.

Finalmente pudo reaccionar:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Mitsukuni levantó su mirada y se encontró con la de ella. Frente a su expresión, él seguía sonriendo. Pero no era la misma sonrisa que veía todos los días en el Club. La de esta vez le recordó a otra... Y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Me pareció buena idea venir. -contestó sencillamente y enfatizando un tono bastante inocentón. -¿No te parece bien, Haru-chan?

Lo miró muy seria, recapacitando. No volvería a caer en su juego. No le gustaba verse manipulada de tales maneras.

Desvió su mirada y se frotó los hombros. Su piel se erizó bajo el contacto de sus manos. Seguía teniendo frío.

-No... -quiso contestar, pero sus palabras al igual que ya le había ocurrido, carecían de todo convencimiento. Incluso para ella. -... No lo sé.

Hani se incorporó y avanzó hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Sí que lo sabes. -le aseguró, posando la yema de sus dedos sobre uno de sus brazos y comenzando a dibujar sobre su piel. Haruhi trató de ignorar ese gesto, aunque no le resultaba del todo posible. - El otro día lo sabías... Y hoy también.

-Y a día de hoy también sé que no soy ninguna tarta.-lo cortó con cierto reproche y remordimiento. Interiormente no quería que así fuera, pero en cierto modo le había dolido el paso de los días. Para más inri se le presentaba en casa porque sencillamente le había apetecido. Dos semanas después; sin tenerla en cuenta. Y ahora ya sabía a qué había venido.

Se apartó de él dejándolo un tanto sorprendido. Pero comprendiendo su reacción. Haruhi echó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo y entró en el cuarto de baño, el único con la luz encendida. Hani la siguió. Cuando iba a entrar tras ella, la chica le tendió una toalla.

-Sécate. -le dijo bastante seca. -Si quieres te dejo ropa. Hay alguna que te irá bien. Mejor será que te cambies a que se te seque el chaparrón encima y te pongas malo.

Él volvió a sonreír, como si la situación lo divirtiera muchísimo.

-¿También te vas a cambiar conmigo Haru-chan?

Enmudeció. Un cierto rubor apareció en sus mejillas al percatarse de en qué condiciones había ido a abrir la puerta de la calle. Perfectamente consciente de que él la estaba devorando con los ojos.

-No. Ahora voy a ducharme. -le dijo, manteniendo un tono de voz bastante firme. -Espérame que no tardo nada y hablamos.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto, dejando al chico fuera. Apoyó su frente en la superficie de madera del marco y bajó sus párpados con pesadez.

Hablar con él... ¿Sería eso posible?

¿Por qué todas las situaciones inverosímiles la perseguían a ella?

El tener a Hani en su casa todavía la había confundido más. Ella que ya se había hecho a la idea de sus propias teorías, firmes e inquebrantables, con su aparición se habían desmoronado. No importaban nada. Su presencia la hacía vulnerable. Ambos lo sabían.

Necesitaba pensar y volver a poner su vida en orden. Al menos un poco.

Tras suyo, el grifo de la ducha aún abierto inundaba el suelo de ésta con agua humeante. Agua que se perdía, se malgastaba y saldría cara en la factura. Resopló a disgusto. Sólo les faltaba eso.

Se acercó a regular el agua nuevamente para no escaldarse, y terminar de desvestirse, pero la puerta se abrió. Maldijo al cerrajero por no instalarles pestillo.

Cerró el grifo bastante harta y el agua que quedaba estancada se fue por el desagüe produciendo un ruido bastante desagradable, semejante a una gárgara.

-Te he dicho que ahora salía. Voy a ducharme.

Pero Hani ya se había sentado, con las piernas encogidas, sobre la tapa del váter y la miraba rebosando felicidad. Al menos esta vez no hizo ningún comentario sobre la claustrofobia que le producía esa habitación.

-No me importa. Puedes ducharte. -se encogió de hombros, abrazándose a sus rodillas. - ¿O te molesta que esté aquí?

-Sí, me molesta.

Aquella ducha no tenía ni una triste cortina.

-¿Estás segura?

Esta vez no le contestó.

Haruhi estaba cansada. Cansada de ese juego y de sus preguntas sugestivas. Hani tenía toda la razón una vez más. Le daba igual que la mirara. Cualquier tipo de pudor había desaparecido en el instante en el que abrió la puerta. Ya poco podía averiguar que no hubiera visto.

Sin ninguna ceremonia volvió a abrir el grifo, ignorando en la medida de lo posible al chico que vigilaba cada una de sus acciones. Seguidamente se quitó el sujetador y también las braguitas, que era lo único que llevaba encima, y lo dejó todo apartado en una esquina del cuarto de baño. Luego se metió en la ducha con cuidado, introduciendo primero un pie y después el otro.

El agua tibia comenzó a resbalar por su piel. La dejó caer por sus hombros y su espalda, luego cubrió su vientre y sus piernas; hasta que decidió colocarla alta para que lloviera sobre su rostro, empapándole el pelo. La envolvía con una brillante cortina, que la convertía a ojos de cualquiera en una nereida. Y ella, a sabiendas de lo que significaba todo aquello, clavó su mirada en su compañero, aún sentado a poca distancia y contemplándola embelesado. Con los labios entre abiertos, excitándose frente la visión que le ofrecía.

Haruhi mantenía en todo momento el contacto visual. Provocándolo del mismo modo que él había hecho con ella poco antes. No se movía ni hacía ademán de enjabonarse y seguir con su ducha. Tan sólo lo contemplaba en silencio, bajo una incalculable lluvia de partículas de agua que golpeaban su cuerpo desnudo. Con una expresión serena en su rostro, que terminó por formar una leve sonrisa al ver al chico desfallecer y rendirse ante ella. Fue una invitación silenciosa.

No pudo resistirlo más y Hani se acercó con desespero. A pesar de que iba vestido se introdujo también en la val de la bañera y buscó su boca ansioso. Queriendo beber de sus labios una vez más. Lo esperaban húmedos pero sedientos.

Haruhi recibió el beso queriendo actuar con calma, pero Mitsukuni no le dejó. La poseía con cada uno, como si pudiera escapársele en cualquier momento. Y Haruhi se dio cuenta de que él también había estado anhelando el poder repetir lo sucedido a pesar de todo. Se sintió feliz y la embargó una tranquilidad absoluta.

Sus bocas se encontraban una y otra vez, empapándose con la agónica cortina de agua que caía sobre ellos. Respirando cada vez más dificultosamente. A pesar de todo, no se separaron.

Mientras, él, dejaba a sus manos viajar libres sobre la tersa piel de la joven. Acariciándola sin ninguna vacilación. Aprendiéndose las curvas de sus caderas y sus pechos. Recordaba esa suavidad deslizante bajo el agua, era hipnótica. Se decidió por bajar sus labios por su cuello y lamer la línea que dibujaba hasta sus hombros. Haruhi cerró los ojos presa ya de una languidez indescriptible. Pero luego se animó a guiarse por su propia excitación y reaccionó de la misma manera, desvistiéndolo a la vez.

La camisa blanca del uniforme y la corbata, cayeron empapadas al suelo de la ducha, cubriendo los pies de la chica. Ella se distrajo un segundo para contemplarlas, separándose por poco del cuerpo de Mitsukuni. Lo que a él le bastó para empotrarla directamente con las baldosas de la pared y buscar la exquisitez de sus pezones húmedos. Uno de ellos acabó preso entre sus dientes. Haruhi dejó escapar un gemido de placer, ignorando su espalda dolorida por el golpe. La calidez y suavidad de su lengua contrastaba con el agua tibia. La caricia que le producía le volvía loca. Varios gemidos sucesivos comenzaron a escapar de sus labios, cuando además de esto, una de las manos de Hani acarició al mismo tiempo su entrepierna. Y esto provocó que la agitación de él también incrementara.

Notaba sus manos recorrerle entero, colándose bajo la poca ropa que le quedaba para saciar su propia necesidad. Y él se adhería a ella con desesperación, queriéndola sentirla cada vez más cerca. Deslizarse sobre su cuerpo. Quería que ella también alcanzara el mismo grado de irraciocinio que él; rendirse al placer.

Lo siguiente que percibió fue que el chico se terminó de quitar los pantalones del uniforme y también el boxer, para ejercer aún más presión con su miembro excitado sobre su vientre. Le separó las piernas, y fue ella misma la que se abrazó a él, rodeándolo con ellas. Dejando reposar sus manos en torno a su espalda.

Una vez más fue empujada contra la pared con bastante violencia y lo sintió introducirse en ella varias veces, golpeándola sin cuidado contra las resbaladizas baldosas de la pared. El dolor era muy intenso y apenas podía tomar aire para respirar.

-Despacio, despacio... -le repetía inútilmente. La estaba poseyendo como una bestia.

Quemaba, ardía, toda ella y su interior.

-Hani... -murmuraba entrecortadamente. Después fue callada por uno de sus besos y su lengua colándose en su boca. Ella pudo corresponderle a duras penas, adhiriéndose cada vez con más fuerza a su espalda. A su propio cuerpo. Hincando sus dedos en su piel mojada.

Lo oía gemir. Se estremecía de placer a cada movimiento. Eso también la excitaba y la hacía perderse en si misma. Al poco, el dolor fue disminuyendo y sólo perduró una agradable fricción entre ellos dos, que la hacía alcanzar los límites entre el amor y la lujuria.

Finalmente acabó sucumbiendo, incapaz de resistirse más a tal intensidad y se dejó ir, apoyándose en su hombro. Aspirando el aroma de su pelo mojado. Tratando de recordar cómo respirar. El corazón le latía frenético en el pecho.

Y al poco, el también acabó estallando en su interior. Y ahora Haruhi se sentía completamente empapada.

Mitsukuni se mordió el labio inferior y una gota le resbaló de su barbilla precipitándose hacia el suelo encharcado. El agua seguía cayendo; lloviendo sobre los dos.

Contempló con profunda ternura a la mujer que tenía ante él, después de haber compartido algo tan íntimo. Se había entregado por completo. Era suya.

-Haruhi, me gustas mucho. -le dijo bastante serio. Y ella sonrió complacida con tan pocas palabras. - Me gustas más que nada. No me voy a cansar de ti... Y no eres ninguna tarta.

Ante esto último Haruhi sólo pudo soltar una tremenda carcajada y se abrazó a él, besándolo en los labios, para después decirle en un susurro:

-¿Sabes? De todos, tu eres mi dulce favorito.

Mitsukuni arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

-Si no te gustan los dulces...

-Siempre hay una excepción.

-

Terminaron los dos sobre una de las camas, desvestidos y sin cenar. Dispuestos a seguir manteniendo un gran secreto para el resto de sus compañeros del Host Club. Uno, que tal vez algún día terminarían por descubrir. Sí, lo más seguro. Pero no ahora. No en ese momento... Y por eso no les preocupaba. Hoy era hoy. Y sin embargo, el mañana también importaba.

-Cuando volvamos al instituto, cuando estemos en el club... ¿Volverás a cambiar, verdad?

-No cambio tanto. -contestó él. - Cumplo mi papel como tú cumples el tuyo.

-Conmigo también...

Mitsukuni sonrió divertido con sus palabras. A veces parecía tan ingenua que resultaba encantadora.

-No es verdad. Hay cosas de las que ni tú te das cuenta, Haru-chan.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No te fijaste en mi¿ne? No lo hiciste esta tarde.

La chica enmudeció y lo miró inquisitiva. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿En el club? Tú tampoco te fijas en mi.

Mitsukuni negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, cada vez más divertido.

-Fue después. Cuando perdí el paraguas.

-No llevabas paraguas cuando llegaste.

-Por que lo perdí.

-¿Cómo se puede perder un paraguas en un día de lluvia? -rió la otra. -Te lo olvidarías en el instituto.

-No. En un cruce... Un coche pasó y se lo llevó.

-¿Un coche?

-Sí. Uno.

-No te rías de mi. ¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

-Puede ser... Dime¿Tú te quedas conmigo?

Y entonces ambos se sonrieron.

-Sí.

-Gracias.

_Nadie ve a nadie en un cruce de paraguas. _

_Tal vez conocidos, o tal vez personas que se esfumarían para siempre de su recuerdo. _

_Invisibles._

**Fin.

* * *

**

Y... ¿Será este el final? Sí, si Luanda-chan queda satisfecha con el contenido, y nadie me suplica que escriba una posible continuación. Tal vez hubieráis preferido el después del que ellos no quieren hablar. Del día en el que los chicos del club acaben descrubriendo que algo pasó allí. Pero eso es otra historia, otro capítulo y de momento esto es lo que hay. Ya llegará el mañana.

Quiero dejar constancia de que el Hani que vemos aquí no es _Black Hani Black_. Simplemente es Hani. Esa es su esencia y su equilibrio entre el chico dulzón que necesita el Host Club y su lado oscuro alejado de todo raciocinio. Él es mono y lo sabe, por eso mismo se permite el lujo de hacer muchas cosas que otros no podrían. Nadie se lo va a impedir. La teoría de "Abrazo a Haruhi porque soy mono y nadie va a decirme nada" tiene mucho de la verdadera naturaleza del chico. Y así es.

_**¿Review?**_


	2. Nubarrones en un día soleado

En un ataque de inspiración he decidido continuar con esto. He creado una guía llamada "Guía de paraguas" en la que he resumido todo lo que quiero que aparezca. Así que ya tengo todo el argumento pensado. Adelanto que más o menos serán seis capítulos y un epílogo. A parte de que seguirá habiendo lemon en la mayoría de ellos, se va a convertir en una historia un tanto Angst. Ojalá os llegue a gustar. Creo que puede quedar bastante real...

_Para Luanda chan "la insatisfecha", que me pidió la continuación de la continuación.  
__A Nekoi, que quiera o no ya es una víctima más del efecto HaruHani.  
__A Ishtar-kun porque le quité la hoja de las manos.  
__Y también para Faith, porque le pone.

* * *

_

"_**Nubarrones en un día soleado"**_

_Son las 4:35 de la madrugada.  
__Tres semanas y un día después..._

Gotas de lluvia en mitad de la noche repiqueteaban, suavemente, en el marco metalizado de la ventana. Los cristales se habían mojado, y la persiana poco bajada se agitaba ruidosamente contra el viento tormentoso.

Haruhi hacía un buen rato que se había despertado y miraba con bastante desconfianza el temporal, desde su cama. No había visto ninguna luz que no se correspondiera a la de las farolas, pero el desasosiego no la dejaba dormir. Tumbada e inmóvil, trataba de tranquilizarse para conciliar el sueño. Pero el mal tiempo no era lo único que se lo impedía.

Pensamientos inquietantes cruzaban su mente despiadados. Su alma se le dividía incapaz de razonar si aquello estaba bien o mal.

Desde el día en que había dejado que Hani se colara en su casa, su baño y su vida, la acción se había repetido varias noches hasta convertirse en una extraña rutina. Una vez que su padre se iba al trabajo, el chico irrumpía en su apartamento,- a veces nada más Ranka desaparecía y otras bien entrada la noche-. Después, como si dependieran de ello, acababan teniendo varias sesiones de sexo sucesivas hasta que el agotamiento los llevaba a dormir.

Poco era lo que se decían en aquella relación. Al menos con palabras. En el club estaban siempre distantes, cumpliendo su papel asignado como Hosts; en casa de la chica el sexo dominaba cualquier situación, y aunque era consciente de que la apreciaba, en ella quedaba un vacío temeroso por desconocer si habría o no algo más tras todo aquello.

Se decía a si misma que seguir así no podía ser bueno. Siempre había creído que la vida se acorta a quienes viven demasiado intensamente. Tal vez no era la suya, de varias verdades ocultas, el mejor de los ejemplos. Pero sí era cierto que se sentía al borde del abismo.

¿Hasta cuándo podría soportar su persona, imperturbable ante los pensamientos ajenos; ante demasiados aspectos de su propia vida, el cúmulo de incertidumbre en su interior?

Se dio media vuelta y se arrebujó más al chico que dormía plácidamente a su lado, cogiéndola suavemente por la cintura. Apoyó la cabeza sobre él, volviendo a sentir su desnudez en la suya; su calidez. Como si aquello pudiera reconfortarla y no agravara aún más la situación.

Él inconscientemente dormido, la estrechó más a su lado, rodeándola completamente con sus brazos. Le dio un beso inesperado.

-Hani... -susurró no muy convencida, analizando su rostro. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada y dulce. -¿Estás despierto?

En sus labios se dibujo una media sonrisa antes de contestar:

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué respondes a lo que te pregunto?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos.

-Por que soy sonámbulo. -le aseguró, casi riéndose por lo bajo. Después volvió a besarla. Esta vez en los labios. - Duerme un poquito Haru-chan, que mañana hay clase. -dejó escapar casi en un suspiro, antes de volver a cerrar los párpados.

-Lo he intentado. Creo que ya doy esta noche por perdida... -murmuró. -... Tal vez no tenga por qué pero, -hizo una pausa no muy segura de querer decírselo. - estoy asustada.

Él no dijo nada. Solo inspiró medio adormilado. Queriendo hacer como que no la había oído, pero Haruhi ya conocía esa actitud y faceta suya. Sabía que la estaba escuchando perfectamente a pesar de todo.

-Hani... -quiso continuar. -¿Crees que esto está bien? Quiero decir, has venido aquí todos los días desde aquella vez y..

-No todos. -le interrumpió somnoliento, manteniendo todavía los ojos cerrados en un falso adormecimiento. - hubo dos días que no.

-Aún así han sido casi todos. No hemos hablado nunca, ni estado como tal vez lo haría una pareja normal. No sé qué piensas de todo esto...

Le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y sabía a ciencia cierta que ellos no podrían entrar nunca en la categoría de "pareja normal". Ninguno de los dos eran lo que se dice unas personas comunes. Pero hasta Haruhi necesitaba un poco de estabilidad en todo aquello. La relación que mantenían era completamente desquiciante.

El chico se adhirió aún más a ella, pegándose a su cuerpo como si en realidad ella no fuera más que un peluche. Posó sus labios sobre la piel de su rostro; su nariz la acarició con suavidad aspirando su aroma.

-No te preocupes y duerme, va. -volvió a decirle, dándole pequeños besos ahí donde se apoyaba su boca. Muy dulces, con toda la buena intención de querer tranquilizarla y desearle las buenas noches. Algo que a Haruhi le gustaba y reconfortaba. Pero al poco, muy posiblemente por el leve roce que su cuerpo le proporcionaba tan pegado al suyo, lo notó excitarse; aquellos besos terminaron convirtiéndose en leves mordiscos.

-Hani... -quiso protestar ella, viéndolo venir. Aunque tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando a Mitsukuni se le nublaba la mente era imposible pararlo. Se convertía en una bestia devastadora que sólo se detenía cuando veía saciada su ansiedad.

El joven se había dejado resbalar sobre ella y buscaba su boca cada vez más insistente. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar por su piel hasta que llegó a la zona más íntima y empezó a acariciarla posesivo.

-Hani... - exhaló ella, sintiéndose incendiada una vez más. Ese calor que ya le resultaba tan familiar.

No importaba lo que ella quería, sino lo que a él le apetecía.

Le hizo separar un poco las piernas y sin entretenerse demasiado volvió a introducirse en su interior, con urgencia. Ni siquiera entonces abrió los ojos. Haruhi lo abrazó, pasándole una mano por la nuca para estrecharlo aún más contra si.

-Ves a lo que me refiero... -le dijo ella en un susurro. Lo escuchaba respirar entrecortado, rendido completamente al placentero ejercicio. -siempre acabamos igual.

No podía decirse que aquello no le gustara. A pesar de que Mitsukuni parecía no tener ningún tipo de consideración por ella, y que la violentaba penetrándola cada vez más salvaje, a ella le encantaba sentirlo en su interior, escucharlo jadear y notar que disfrutaba. La excitaba y le hacía perder la cabeza al igual que le ocurría al chico. Contra más fuerza empleaba y más dolor sentía, más cercana se sentía a él. Le era imposible no gemir y quejarse inútilmente. A veces tan estridente, que estaba segura de que la oían en las casas vecinas. Pero no importaba. Hani lo sabía, por eso no se detenía hasta ver satisfecho su deseo.

Finalmente, en un último y fuerte impulso el chico se detuvo para retener el momento de mayor placer, consciente de que pronto se desvanecería. Luego miró a Haruhi, que sudorosa y cansada lo contemplaba febril. Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento.

Se apartó de ella, casi tan rápido como había entrado. De pronto Haruhi se sintió vacía.

Pero para extrañeza de ella, Hani no se dejó caer exhausto a su lado como solía hacer hasta recuperarse. Siguió acariciando su cuerpo, maravillándose con su suave tacto. Como si nunca hasta entonces lo hubiera hecho y le gustara este descubrimiento. Haruhi seguía sus movimientos en completo silencio y sin perderse detalle. Casi tan maravillada como él.

El chico terminó su peculiar caricia introduciendo sus dedos en la perceptible humedad de la entrepierna de la joven; retiró la mano manchada con aquel fluido tibio tan reciente. Se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olfateó curioso, antes de limpiarse dibujando sobre los pechos de la chica. Empapando completamente el sonrosado pezón que se irguió bajo aquella sensación.

-¿A qué sabe? -murmuró el chico, inclinándose para probarlo sobre ella.

-A ti... -pudo contestarle, antes de que se lo llevara a la boca. De los labios de Haruhi escapó un leve gemido, que se alargó mientras el otro succionaba con más cuidado que de costumbre. Luego permaneció allí, mirándola, contemplando su belleza apoyándose con sus antebrazos en la cama y a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó confundida, alargando una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Estaba demasiado serio. Esperaba que de un momento a otro volviera a abalanzarse sobre ella como había hecho antes. Una sola vez no bastaba con aquel chico. Pero no fue así.

Entonces lentamente sonrió.

-Te quiero.

La chica abrió los ojos presa de la sorpresa repentina. Era la primera vez que le decía algo semejante en todo el tiempo en que llevaban viéndose.

Algo tan mínimo como aquello bastó para disipar su angustia anterior. Tal vez no por mucho tiempo, pero en aquel momento, cansada y relajada tras aquella sesión, seguro que podría dormir tranquilamente. En ese instante, no se paró a pensar que tal vez Hani se lo habría dicho para eso, y no porque fuera realmente lo que pensaba.

Le devolvió la sonrisa con suavidad y el chico se recostó sobre ella, abrazándola. Y mientras ella se adormecía acariciando su pelo y aspirando su reconfortante aroma a manzana, pensó que tal vez entre todo lo que ella consideraba sexo irracional había un lugar para el amor.

-

Desafortunadamente este pensamiento sólo pudo mantenerlo durante las horas de sueño. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Hani ya no se encontraba junto a ella. Volvió a atacarla esa horrible sensación de irresponsabilidad, que la hacía pensar que nada de lo que ambos vivían estaba del todo bien. Una ansiedad indescriptible la embargaba.

La mayoría de las veces ni si quiera se percataba de que Mitsukuni regresaba a su casa antes de que su padre volviera. Parecían unos furtivos llevando entre manos algo que obviamente no se podía compartir con nadie más. Menos con el Host Club. Por eso mismo, había comprendido que nada tenía que ver con su otro secreto en el instituto, de mantener oculto al mundo su género femenino. A fin de cuentas, eso era algo que más de una persona sabía. También su padre. Pero¿Cómo decirle a su padre lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos? Era impensable. Una idea descabellada como la que más. Y la única razón que le veía a todo aquello para verse incapaz de contarlo, era que aquella relación no estaba del todo bien. De haberse tratado de los típicos novios que se echaban las jovencitas de su misma edad, contagiadas de un amor supuestamente puro e inocente, no habría ningún problema. Pero su caso distaba mucho de ese. No sabía si podía considerarlo como novio; no había ni una pizca de inocencia, y tampoco estaba muy segura, a pesar de lo que le había escuchado a él, que hubiera amor.

No sabía muy bien la razón por la cuál dejaba que todo aquello siguiera repitiéndose. Era algo que ahora tenía y por algún extraño motivo no podía perder. Hani provocaba en ella un efecto adictivo del que no era fácil desprenderse. Tal vez debía imponerse, ser fuerte y ponerle fin. Se había repetido un sin fin de veces que era lo mejor. La pregunta era ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Era como una droga.

Trató de apartar una vez más todo aquello y centrarse en el presente o llegaría tarde a clase. Aún le quedaban unas cuantas cosas por hacer.

Abrió el pequeño cajoncillo de su mesilla donde guardaba la ropa interior y los calcetines, y tras hacer a un lado varias capas de prendas, bien escondido, guardaba un comprimido de pastillas ya casi acabado. Comprobó consternada que los días del mes ya tocaban su fin. El tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa, y sin a penas percatarse ya era jueves.

Sacó la que le correspondía y se encaminó a la cocina a por un poco de agua. Nunca había conseguido tragarse una pastilla sin ayuda de algún líquido por pequeña que fuese. Se atragantaba como una idiota.

Se la metió en la boca pensando en que debía hablar con Hani muy seriamente de aquel asunto. El chico en ningún momento se había preocupado por ese tipo de seguridad, y ahora que veía que tendría que comprar otra caja más no le hacía mucha gracia. Era algo muy incómodo y además caro.

-¿No te encuentras bien Haruhi?- la sorprendió de golpe su padre, que había entrado a tomar algo antes de ir a acostarse. Refiriéndose, por supuesto al hecho de que su hija se tomara una pastilla. No lo hacía a no ser que fuera algo verdaderamente grave. La conocía bien.

-Ah... -musitó sin saber muy bien qué decir. - Sí, estoy bien. Son vitaminas. -mintió para excusarse, sintiéndose francamente culpable al hacerlo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza preocupado.

-No, no estás nada bien Haruhi. Últimamente tienes muchas ojeras. Te veo muy distraída. Seguro que no descansas todo lo que deberías. -la regañó. -En lugar de tomar vitaminas y llevar esa vida loca de estudiante que tienes, deberías irte a dormir más pronto y estudiar menos.

La chica fulminó a su padre con la mirada.

-Precisamente debería estudiar más. Ese maldito club me quita demasiado tiempo... -masculló entre dientes, recordando que justamente ese día les tocaba reunirse para hablar del evento de halloween. Hacía bastante que las clientas cuchicheaban a cerca de los cosplays que podría llevar cada uno. Lo que menos le apetecía era tener que disfrazarse. Aunque no era únicamente el club de Host lo que condicionaba su tiempo libre...

-Me voy ya para clase papá. Te veo luego. -le dijo finalmente, cogiendo unas cuantas cosas para comer por el camino, a parte de su fiambrera diaria.

-¿Tan pronto? Pero si no ha dado ni la media, Haruhi. -protestó el hombre, sintiéndose abandonado. -¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Antes no llevabas este ritmo de vida.

-Tienes café hecho y comida guardada en el congelador. -le explicó sin hacerle mucho caso, mientras se ponía la chaqueta. -No compres nada prefabricado¿vale?

Ranka le puso ojitos de cordero degollado; Haruhi por el contrario los puso en blanco y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Descansa papá. -se despidió antes de salir por la puerta, colgándose la bandolera al hombro.

En la calle el frío otoñal le dio de lleno en la cara. Aún era muy temprano y aunque se advertía un día soleado, aún no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera considerarse como bueno. Además, por mucho que el sol llegara a brillar en aquella mañana, en su interior se avecinaban nubarrones. Nubes tormentosas que tarde o temprano descargarían, si alguien no conseguía disiparlas pronto.

Se había sentido muy mal al mentirle así a su padre. No sabía durante cuanto tiempo más podría seguir ocultando esta otra verdad... Y Mitsukuni le había dicho que había perdido su paraguas.

Suspiró alejándose de la parada del autobús que debía coger para ir al instituto, y siguió caminando a lo largo de la calle.

Aún le quedaban algunas cosas por hacer...

-

Una vez Haruhi se fue, Ranka se dejó caer sobre la encimera de la cocina, vencido por el abatimiento. Su hija le intranquilizaba. Era evidente que le ocurría algo. Siempre había sido una chica bastante seca, poco común, se alejaba completamente del carácter de la mayoría de las hijas de sus compañeros -por no decir de todas-.

Haruhi era bastante independiente, en eso se parecía mucho a su madre. Incluía el no contarle nada acerca de sus posibles preocupaciones que consideraba poco importantes. De hecho hacía como que no tenía ninguna... Pero él sabía que estaban allí. A fin de cuentas era su padre. La había criado. Era perfectamente consciente de que algo no andaba del todo bien. Aunque a simple vista no podía averiguar de qué se trataba, había algo diferente entre la Haruhi que había visto esta última semana, a la de hacía un mes. Únicamente lamentaba no poder pasar el suficiente tiempo con su hija para poder llegar a descubrir qué la preocupaba. No obstante, si se trataba de algo relacionado con el tiempo que pasaba en el instituto, sí tenía una forma de saber acerca de ello.

Se acercó hacia su bolso que aún estaba en el recibidor y sacó su teléfono móvil. Buscó el número entre todos sus contactos y pulsó la tecla de llamada, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo al poder contar con cierta ayuda.

La voz de Kyôya se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.

-Buenos días Kyôya, encanto... ¿Podría pedirte un favor? Es sobre Haruhi.

* * *

_Y de esta forma el Host Club se puso en marcha..._

**(Fin de este capítulo)

* * *

**

Sé que vais a protestar porque es más corto de los que suelo escribir. Como os dije me he hecho una guía y es aquí hasta donde llegaba este capítulo dos. De esos que yo llamo "de transición" para que la historia arranque. Pero no voy a ir alargando la cosa como un chicle sin ton ni son, o no me saldrá una historia redonda. Bastante he hecho con que voy a continuarla cuando en un principio solo tenía que haber un capítulo. Poquito a poco.

Espero que no os haya parecido muy pelmazo, que os haya gustado y sigáis leyendo los demás capítulos. Iré escribiéndolos y actualizando cuando pueda. Tened paciencia¿Vale?

Comentarios; críticas; preguntas; peticiones de matrimonio conmigo u alguna parte de mi cuerpo (hay quién ya sabe de que va esto -no penséis mal-) y cualquier otra barbaridad que se os ocurra y a mi no, en un **Review**


	3. Vuelven las lluvias y no hay Abril

En este capítulo he querido dar a conocer una de mis teorías sobre la normativa de los Host. Creo que es muy lógica y explica el porqué muchas veces Kyôya se preocupa de que surjan sentimientos de amor a lo largo de la serie. Y lo que supondría que cualquiera de los Host tuviera pareja.

Además la historia se complica, y Mitsukuni saca a relucir una faceta suya tan oscura que me dio miedo hasta a mi. Espero que no le cojáis fobia al chico azucarado. Sigue siendo Hani.

_Para Matsudaira, porque esta semana comparto su sufrimiento...

* * *

_

"_**Vuelven las lluvias y no hay Abril"**_

_Hoy es Jueves.  
__17:13 horas. El Host Club está cerrado._

Llegaba tarde al club. Demasiado tarde. Aunque tenía una buena razón para ello. Una razón que le preocupaba más que nada. Lo que más temía Haruhi en su vida como estudiante acababa de hacerse realidad: Había perdido su cartera; con todos los apuntes, sus cuadernos y los libros dentro. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo había ocurrido, puesto que creía que la había dejado a buen recaudo por la mañana en clase, antes de ir a la biblioteca; mucho antes de ir a comer. Se había pegado todo el día haciendo un trabajo a partir del libro "La cultura del Renacimiento en Italia" de Jacob Burckhardt, y no había creído conveniente cargar con nada más.

Por todo esto caminaba apresurada; con desasosiego, temiéndose lo peor. Ya la había buscado por todas partes y no la encontraba.

No le ocurría algo así desde principios de curso, cuando todas sus cosas terminaron metidas dentro de una fuente. Pero ahora no creía que nadie tuviera un motivo para hacerle algo así; los ricachones del Ouran no necesitaban una bolsa baratucha como la suya, y sus compañeros de curso jamás la habrían cogido sin preguntar.

Sintiéndose totalmente impotente, y decidida a pedirles a los chicos del club que le dejaran saltarse la reunión para seguir buscando, llegó a las puertas de la tercera sala de música.

Entró.

Como era de esperar, la mayor parte de los integrantes ya estaban allí. Tan sólo faltaban Hani y Mori, que de seguro llegarían más tarde por las prácticas de kendo. El resto estaban reunidos de pié en torno a una de las mesas alargadas.

Haruhi fue a abrir la boca, para disculparse lo primero de todo por el retraso, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se fijó en lo que estaban haciendo.

-¡Mi mochila! -exclamó indignadísima.

Allí estaba, sobre la mesa; junto todo lo que guardaba en ella esparcido a lo largo de la superficie, como si fueran pruebas a presentar por haber cometido algún tipo de crimen. Lo único que no habían hecho había sido numerarlas.

"Tendría que haberlo imaginado, eran los únicos capaces de hacer algo así..." -masculló bastante irritada, dispuesta a sacar a la luz uno de sus muchos enfados. Desde luego no era la primera vez que le cogían algo sin su permiso, o regiraban entre sus cosas para subastarlas después en la red privada del club.

Se acercó lanzándoles una fulminante mirada, dándoles a entender que no iba a estar precisamente amable. Pero al hacerlo la de Kyôya también se clavó en la suya. Fue una tan gélida que la hizo enmudecer.

Se percató entonces de que el estado de ánimo de los chicos presentes no era en absoluto habitual. Todos parecían tan enfadados y molestos como lo podía estar ella. Los gemelos la miraban entre decepcionados y reprochadores; Tamaki estaba de cuerpo presente y mente ausente, sumido en un mar de depresión. Pero la actitud que le dirigió a la chica fue de auténtica amargura. Kyôya era el que parecía más sereno, y aún con esas, su perniciosa aura era bien perceptible.

Haruhi se quedó completamente paralizada, aguardando algún tipo de explicación al respecto, trayéndole un poco sin cuidado lo que quisiera que les ocurriese. Estaba segura de que tenía más motivos para enfadarse que todos ellos. Pero los Hosts también esperaban explicaciones.

-La cogimos nosotros, si es lo que quieres saber. -aseguró Kaoru, hablándole con bastante reproche. - Si no lo hubiéramos considerado necesario ni te habrías enterado.

-¡Se supone que nosotros somos tus amigos Haruhi! Nos preocupamos por ti. -se adelantó Hikaru, incapaz de seguir conteniendo su rabia. Comenzó a gritarle: -¿Se puede saber por qué...?

-¿Por qué? -repitió anonadada.-¿Por qué, que¡Nada justifica que me robéis mis cosas! -se encaró con él, empleando el mismo tono. -¡Me he vuelto loca buscándola por todas partes y resulta que estaba aquí, con vosotros fisgoneando!

-Haruhi, -trató de calmarla Kyôya, llamando su atención con bastante menos vehemencia. -Si tus cosas han acabado aquí ha sido únicamente porque _esto _implica a todo el club. Como ha dicho Hikaru nos preocupamos por ti. -se giró hacia la mesa y a modo ilustrativo cogió de entre todas sus cosas una pequeña cajita alargada.

A la chica se le paralizó el corazón por unos segundos al ver qué era lo que llevaba en la mano. Se trataba de las pastillas que había comprado esa misma mañana en la farmacia. Kyôya hizo sonar su contenido en el interior.

-Damos muy por supuesto que son para ti Haruhi. Dinos¿Te estás viendo con algún chico¿Es alguien de este instituto, o tal vez alguien que no conocemos _todavía_?

Tragó saliva.

No supo que contestar. Aquello la pilló totalmente desarmada. Se quedó paralizada, mirando el cartón que el chico seguía sosteniendo. Incapaz de poner sus ojos en otra cosa.

Estaba asustada. Kyôya había sido muy directo. Había conseguido intimidarla como nunca otra persona lo había hecho. No le había gritado, tampoco le había dado a entender que estaba furioso con ella...Únicamente había sido una pregunta. Una simple pregunta a la que no sabía muy bien qué debía contestar. Pero ella la convirtió en una reprimenda. Tan sólo pudo sentirse miserable. Cada vez más culpable por estar actuando a escondidas del mundo.

Sin necesidad de que agregara nada más pudo comprender todo lo que el resto de sus compañeros podían tener en mente. Tal vez una idea equivocada, pero tampoco muy alejada de la realidad.

¿Les contaba la verdad?

Mientras se debatía en esto, la puerta del club de Hosts volvió a abrirse. Todos se volvieron hacia Hani y Mori. Mitsukuni a los hombros de éste último sonriendo feliz. Ajenos a lo que el resto había estado haciendo durante su ausencia.

-¡Sentimos el retraso, chicos! Takashi ha salido más tarde del entrenamiento. -se excusó con marcada inocencia, bajando al suelo y acudiendo donde los demás. -¿Habéis empezado ya la reunión?

-No hay reunión. -bufó Hikaru, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh¿No hay? -inquirió totalmente perdido.

Entonces los gemelos volvieron a poner la vista en Haruhi y en Kyôya, que permanecía impasible esperando una contestación por su parte.

Al igual que la chica había notado anteriormente, Hani se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso.

Buscó a Haruhi con los ojos y por unos instantes las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Leyó en ella algo muy cercano al miedo. Sin embargo, la reacción de la joven y actitud frente a todos los demás fue bien distinta a la que a él le mostraba. Frunció el ceño concentrándose exclusivamente en su enfado, ignorando en parte lo que Kyôya acababa de preguntarle. Tal vez el que Mitsukuni estuviera presente le ayudó a decidirse por una opción. Quizás la incorrecta.

-Sí, son para mi. -habló con sinceridad. -Deberíais haber supuesto también que sirven para más de una cosa, antes de sacar conclusiones absurdas. -les espetó muy enfadada. - Además, no os importa lo que tome o deje de tomar, ni tenéis ningún derecho para poneros a hurgar entre mis cosas.

Al escuchar esta explicación, una luz de esperanza hizo resucitar a Tamaki. Se levantó de inmediato y corrió hasta Haruhi con lágrimas en los ojos. La cogió por los hombros, mirándole bastante aliviado.

-¿Significa eso que no sales con ningún hombre ni nada parecido? -le preguntó atolondrado. -¿Que estás tomando eso por alguna otra razón femenina que no conocíamos¿Es eso Haruhi¡¿Es eso?! -comenzó a zarandearla.

La chica intentó mirar para otro lado para esquivar la cara de lunático que le dirigía en esos momentos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -le preguntó entonces Hani a uno de los gemelos, tirándole de la manga de la chaqueta insistente. -¿Le ha pasado algo a Haru-chan? - ahogó con cierto desasosiego.

-Al parecer no tanto como creíamos. -contestó Kaoru, al ver que la chica terminaba por darle la razón a Tamaki. -Pero está tomando anticonceptivos por las buenas.

Mitsukuni abrió los ojos como platos, completamente petrificado por esta noticia. A Mori también le pilló por sorpresa.

-Nadie toma esas cosas por las buenas. -atacó Hikaru, quien no se creía del todo lo poco que les había dicho la chica. Aún estaba muy afectado.

-De cualquier modo, Haruhi -comenzó Kyôya, haciéndose oír por encima de los acosos de Tamaki. - Tenemos pleno derecho a vigilarte en estos aspectos, y también a pedirte que sea cual sea tu motivo dejes de tomarlas.

-¿Qué? -se apartó la chica, fijándose nuevamente en el Ôtori.-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido Kyôya! Y os pido por favor que dejéis de meteros en mi vida. No voy a dejar de hacerlo. Vosotros no tenéis ni la menor idea de lo que es hacerse pasar por chico todo el día en el instituto. No es que me moleste pero... Al menos esto me ayuda a..

-Son normas del club. -la interrumpió muy serio.-Todos nosotros las cumplimos y tú, como Host, también debes hacerlo. Da igual que seas una chica. Si no lo haces podría ser un motivo de expulsión.

Lo miró extrañada. No sabía que tuvieran normas y menos todavía que ésa estuviera implícita. De hecho estaba más que convencida de que se la acababa de inventar.

-A mi nadie me dijo que tuviéramos normas.

-Porque son bastante lógicas. -repuso el chico. - Ya sabes lo que dicen "Acostarse con una clienta es la manera más rápida de perderla". A la larga puede ser bastante perjudicial.

-Soy una mujer, no voy a acostarme con ninguna clienta. Nunca he tenido inclinaciones de ese tipo. -contestó molestándose un poco de que en algunas ocasiones se olvidaran de ello.

Kyôya alzó una ceja.

-¿No me has entendido Haruhi? Lo que quiero decir es que un Host no puede tener relaciones de ningún tipo mientras forme parte de un Host Club. Ya sea hombre o mujer; tu caso o el nuestro. No puede haber nadie. Piénsalo. No sería del agrado de ninguna de las clientas. Habría más pérdidas que beneficios. Es inadmisible.

-Por eso cuando una chica se te declara lo mejor es rechazarla al instante en lugar de darle largas. -hablaron los gemelos. -O si no pueden hacerse realmente pesadas aunque sepan que no les vas a corresponder.

Mori asintió corroborándolo.

Haruhi parpadeó perpleja, comprendiendo de golpe muchas cosas que hasta entonces le habían pasado desapercibidas. Luego volvió a centrarse:

-Pero no es mi caso. -mintió, tratando de defenderse. -Os he dicho que..

-Igualmente que tomes anticonceptivos no nos beneficia en absoluto. -la volvió a interrumpir Kyôya. -Sea cual sea tu motivo, tiene, como muy bien has dicho varias repercusiones. ¿Hace poco que las tomas, verdad? Aún no se te nota, pero harán que te desarrolles más y eso no nos conviene. Nadie puede saber que eres una chica. -sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Una sonrisa que asustaba de verdad. Haruhi sintió un escalofrío. -Por no hablar de otros problemas que producen a la larga, como cáncer...

-¡Buaaah! Yo no quiero que te mueras Haru-chan... -lloriqueó Hani, yendo a abrazarla. La chica se sintió extraña siendo un aliciente más en todo aquel teatrerío que ambos montaban. En esos momentos no sabía si Mitsukuni estaba actuando o lo decía de verdad. De cualquier modo, sabía disimular mejor que nadie. Ni si quiera ella comprendía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo que pensaba. Nada de ello le hacía sentir cómoda. Tan sólo empeoraba la situación que estaba viviendo; en la que se sentía atrapada.

-No me voy a morir... No por esto. -habló con una voz que ni parecía la suya.

-Bien, -volvió a sonreír el Ôtori. - parece ser que ya está todo aclarado y podemos dar el tema por zanjado. La otra reunión se aplaza a el lunes. -concluyó, y sin decir nada más dejó la caja de pastillas sobre la mesa junto a todo lo demás e hizo ademán de retirarse. Pero antes se acercó a Haruhi para hablarle de forma que sólo ella lo escuchó: - Ten cuidado con lo que haces. No se puede fingir eternamente.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera. Luego permaneció ahí, viendo como uno tras otro, los compañeros del club abandonaban la sala de música hasta el día siguiente.

Tamaki la miró de soslayo al despedirse; Hikaru ni la miró a la cara, aunque Kaoru sí lo hizo y leyó en él una disculpa por haberla molestado de esa forma. Pero también estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos se arrepentía por haber fisgoneado.

Una vez todos se fueron, Haruhi se dispuso a recoger todo cuanto habían sacado de la bolsa. Le habían abierto el estuche, las carpetas y los ficheros; sacado y desordenado todos los papeles que guardaba. ¿Qué es lo que esperaban encontrar entre sus apuntes de biología?

Suspiró resignada mientras comenzaba a recogerlos.

Volvía a sentirse mal. Incluso peor que aquella misma mañana o la pasada noche. Tenía un peso muy fuerte en el estómago. Había vuelto a mentir descaradamente a un grupo de personas que sí tenía en consideración. No le importaban tanto como su padre, pero sí más que un manojo de hortalizas frescas. (Para Haruhi ya es mucho).

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Habría sido mejor decirles la verdad. Y se habría sentido mejor consigo misma, Pero...

Su vista recayó de nuevo en las malditas pastillas.

Estaba segura de que Kyôya sospechaba algo. A él no era fácil engañarle, y desde luego nunca se le había dado bien actuar. Era una mala actriz. No como Hani...

-Haruhi

La propia voz del chico llamándola la sobresaltó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Mitsukuni cerró la pesada puerta tras si y avanzó hacia donde la otra se encontraba.

-Los demás ya se han ido. –le informó.

Su expresión había vuelto a cambiar. No era la inocente y aniñada de antes. Tampoco esa persuasiva de cuando se encontraban a solas. Estaba muy serio.

Ella no pudo esconder su sorpresa al verlo regresar. Normalmente nunca tenían mucho trato en el instituto. Ninguno que no estuviera relacionado con el club.

-¿No te vas a casa? Creía que siempre volvías con Mori-Senpai.

Hani negó con la cabeza.

Ya a su lado se dejó vencer sobre la mesa y se quedó observando cómo terminaba de ordenar sus cosas.

-No, quería hablar contigo.

El corazón se le aceleró de golpe, temeroso. Era tan serio el tono de voz que empleaba y tan poco habitual el hecho de que pudiera iniciar una conversación así, que comenzó a temerse lo peor.

-Podemos hablar esta noche.

Él volvió a responder con un gesto negativo.

Sus temores incrementaron. Más aún cuando el chico comenzó a hablar:

-¿Sabes? Kyôya-kun tiene razón.

Haruhi tragó saliva. Trató de asimilar aquel momento.

-No sabía que a los hosts se nos prohibiera estar con otras personas. –habló casi arrepentida. –Creo que es un poco injusto pero lo entiendo perfectamente. –agregó con firmeza. –Es lo mejor¿verdad?

Hani parpadeó confuso.

-A mi esas cosas me dan igual. –le aseguró. –Además no se han enterado¿ne? Tampoco lo hiciste tan mal, Haru-chan.

-Entonces no...

-Haru-chan...-La interrumpió, queriendo ir al tema que le interesaba. La mirada del chico recayó entonces sobre el cartón de pastillas aún sobre la mesa. –Deja de tomar eso, anda.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, estupefactos. Siguieron la línea invisible que señalaba su mirada hasta que se encontró con el objeto en cuestión.

"Así que se refería a eso"

No respondió ni dijo nada. El silencio reinó en sus oídos de una forma muy densa; incómoda. Entonces las cogió y se dispuso a guardarlas en la bolsa junto con el resto de sus cosas. Bastantes problemas le habían ocasionado ya en aquel día. Pero la mano firme del joven la retuvo.

Haruhi se sorprendió de la fuerza que tenía.

-Te acabo de decir que no las tomes. –le repitió, esta vez mucho más imperativo.

-No voy a dejar de hacerlo. –le aseguró la otra, sin dar su brazo a torcer. Pese a la presión cada vez más dolorosa en su muñeca. –Y suéltame, por favor, que vas a hacerme daño.

Sin embargo él no se retiró. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente a la cara, a cuál de los dos más cabezota. Ambos en plena tensión.

-Es una decisión personal que he tomado. –quiso explicarle. –Parece mentira que seas precisamente tú el que me pida esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... –continúo, cada vez más molesta con su actitud. –Mira, si pudiera estar segura de que te preocupas por esto y tomaras precauciones, no tendría porqué tomarlas. Pero ya me has demostrado cómo eres, y ni estoy dispuesta a arruinarme la vida, ni tú vas a ser padre a los dieciocho. Así que no voy a dejar de hacerlo. –hizo una pausa al notar la cara de disconformidad que le dirigía el chico. Cada vez más consternado. Podía decirse que su enfado crecía con cada palabra que ella agregaba. La presión en su muñeca también era proporcional. –Otra solución es que dejes de venir a casa.

Mitsukuni ahogó algo en desasosiego al escuchar esto último.

No sólo se dedicaba a tomar estúpidas decisiones sin tenerlo en cuenta, sino que además se jactaba de ser ella quien dominaba el asunto. La última frase le resultó una clara amenaza. No iba a dejar de hacerlo. Ella no podía prohibirle algo así. Además, si nunca se había opuesto a ello lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido. Una persona no puede dar algo todos los días y dejar de hacerlo de golpe, sin más. ¿O Haruhi sí podía?

La chica se soltó de su mano con un impulso y fue a echar la caja en la bolsa, de una vez por todas, mientras el otro se irritaba más con ella en sus propias cavilaciones. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, rápidamente, se hizo con ellas antes de que las guardara definitivamente, y las lanzó con furia hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Se perdieron bajo una de las butacas.

Haruhi se quedó helada ante esta reacción y después sólo pudo mirar a Hani con reproche. Éste le devolvió una mirada llena de ira, que no se calmó en absoluto. Menos cuando ella se puso a avanzar hacia el punto en el que habían caído con la intención de recogerlas.

Hani frunció el ceño. Preso de su propio cabreo la detuvo con poca sutileza, haciéndola caer al suelo. Todo un placaje. La joven se quejó con el impacto, se había hecho daño.

Cuando quiso incorporarse, las manos del chico volvieron a tumbarla completamente de un bruto empujón. Estaba de espaldas a él, echada boca abajo, sintiendo cómo ejercía presión sobre ella.

-¡Hani! ... ¿Qué estás haciendo¡Quítate de encima por favor! –volvió a intentar levantarse pero otro fuerte golpe por su parte le hizo pegar los codos contra el suelo, cada vez más resentidos. –Me estás haciendo daño...

-¡Cállate! Te he dicho que no las vuelvas a tomar. ¿Es que estás sorda? Deja de tomar decisiones por tu cuenta¡Egoísta!

El miedo se apoderó de ella con rapidez. Nunca le habían gritado de esa forma, echándole la bronca por algo, y no le gustó.

Tal vez en esa etapa de su vida le hubiera gustado recibir una reprimenda, un buen toque de atención que la hiciera volver a centrarse, pero no de parte de Hani. Él era el único que no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Intentó huir de él y soltarse. Forcejeó inútilmente. Fue aún peor. Entre las muchas tonterías que le gritaba el chico, totalmente ido a causa de su irracional enfado, le aseguró que él podría estar con ella cuando quisiera; que nunca podría impedírselo. Lo cual Haruhi no puso en duda ni un solo instante. Siempre había sido así. Ahora no iba a cambiar. Y tal vez fuera por eso, por dejarle las cosas claras, que entre tanto forcejeo y grito, comenzó a desvestirla de cintura para abajo con bastante violencia.

La chica abrió los ojos horrorizada y trató de enfocarle por encima del hombro, pero él no se lo permitió. Siguió manteniéndola presa. Lo escuchó como él también se desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones, muy deprisa.

-¡Hani! Aquí no, por favor... –le pidió alarmada; espantada, viendo en qué acabaría todo aquello. Entonces aquel punzante calor volvió a abordarla introduciéndose en ella sin piedad. Gritó dolorida. Sólo entonces se percató de que todas las veces anteriores, por muy violento que fuera, la había tratado con cariño y respetado. No en aquella ocasión. Comenzó a penetrarla como si de verdad quisiera darle una lección.

-¡Para ya! Me haces daño... –le pedía inútilmente, sabiendo de ante mano que no se detendría hasta el final. – Puede venir cualquiera... ¡Por favor! –comenzó a llorar. –Si nos ven...

Enmudeció. El chico se pegó más a su cuerpo y le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Deja de gritar... –le dijo con la voz entrecortada, muy cerca de su oído. Le introdujo la otra mano que le quedaba libre bajo la camisa y la cerró con fuerza en torno a uno de sus pechos, oprimiéndolo con los dedos; clavándoselos sin ninguna caricia. –No nos oirán... –le aseguraba una y otra vez, mientras seguía forzándola en su hipnótico vaivén. Encajándose sobre su espalda, queriendo abarcarla completamente.

Nunca hasta entonces había sido tan bruto. Haruhi reconocía que en todas las ocasiones le había pedido que se moderara, él la ignoraba y terminaba gustándole. Le encantaba que fuera así. Era de la forma en la que se sentía más cercana a él. Pero aquella ocasión distaba demasiado de todas las anteriores. Entre presión, pulsión y mordisco, ella no podía hacer otra cosa que gemir en silencio y llorar. Hani se convirtió en un completo desconocido.

Hasta que finalmente su rabia estalló y todo él se calmó.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de la chica sudoroso. Intentó recobrar el aliento y parpadeó varias veces no muy seguro de lo que acababa de hacer. Aún estaba enfadado, lo reconocía. Pero la ira se había esfumado por completo. Únicamente entonces, se percató de que Haruhi, con la cara escondida entre sus brazos sollozaba con amargura.

-Haruhi...-la llamó bastante serio.

La chica alzó el rostro y Hani vio sus enormes ojos castaños empapados en lágrimas, hundidos por el dolor que le había causado.

Se apartó de golpe, asustado tal vez por lo que acababa de hacer. Sintiendo repulsión hacia su propia persona. Se ajustó la ropa casi tan deprisa cómo se había desvestido. La chica lo miraba inmóvil, tirada en mitad de la sala del club, mientras dos lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-No se te ocurra volver a casa. –le dijo solamente, angustiada y a duras penas.

Él no contestó. La observó por unos instantes en el suelo y después se dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación con paso decidido; apresurado.

El último recuerdo que tuvo Haruhi de él fue de estar muy enfadado con ella. De la forma en la que la había tratado... Ya era muy evidente: No la quería. Nunca lo había hecho.

Hani cerró la puerta del club tras si y se apoyó en ella, tembloroso. No había podido disculparse. Su orgullo en esos momentos no se lo había permitido. Se había asustado...

Entonces, en silencio, creyendo que nadie lo veía rompió a llorar.

* * *

_Cuando la ira desaparece sólo tienes flores rotas..._

**(Fin de este capítulo)

* * *

**

El final me ha quedado un poco churro pachurro XD ¡Qué se le va a hacer! Ya estaba un poquito cansada. A lo mejor lo rescribo algún día más decente y lo edito. ¿Os ha sorprendido el capi, o ya os esperabais todo esto?

Esto pasa hasta en las mejores familias. Y las discusiones de parejas pueden empezar bien por un maldito cartón de pastillas, o por la sal que lleva o deja de llevar una pechuga de pollo a la plancha (caso verídico). Os garantizo que esto tiene solución, pero para saber de qué manera se puede enmendar tendréis que seguir toda la historia. Espero que no os parezca mucho peñazo XD

Lo de siempre: Tarjetas rojas declarándome la guerra, propuestas indecentes a cualquiera de los personajes y preguntas de todo tipo en... **¿Un Review?**


	4. Mi miedo a las tormentas

Mis disculpas porque esta historia nunca fue bonita. La relación siempre ha estado en la cuerda floja, y Haruhi sabía que tarde o temprano se pegaría un buen batacazo.  
Es una historia de amor entre una chica bastante lerda para algunas cosas, y un chico bastante cabezota para otras. Nada que no pueda ser real o no pase todos los días.

_Esta vez evoco o a Luis que quería un foso porque le pedían pan..._

* * *

"_**Mi miedo a las tormentas"**_

_Hoy es Viernes.  
__18:15 horas. El Club de Host está abierto._

No había que ser muy inteligente para percatarse de que algo iba mal en el Host Club. A pesar de que se mostraban alegres y continuaban agasajando como de costumbre a las damas que los solicitaban, cada uno en su papel, el ambiente era tenso. Lo notaban.

Haruhi aún estaba muy enfadada y más seca de lo habitual. Parecía que hubiera hecho un voto de silencio y no les dirigía la palabra a no ser de que fuera estrictamente necesario. A pesar de que ninguno de los hombres allí presentes quería darle la razón a la joven, empezaban a pensar que tal vez no estaría mal pedirle disculpas... Después de todo, creían firmemente que si en el club se respiraba esa sensación, era debido a lo ocurrido el día anterior. Nunca debieron haber cogido sus cosas sin su permiso. La culpa era suya.

Aunque Kyôya no pensaba de este modo. Ni Haruhi, ni Hani que conocía el verdadero motivo... ni siquiera las clientas.

Ellas, las encantadoras señoritas que disfrutaban de su compañía, también se habían dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba del todo bien. Pero lo achacaron a un virus. Una enfermedad que se había apoderado de uno de los Hosts, cruel y despiadadamente. A raíz de eso, todos debían preocuparse y de hecho lo estaban. Porque¿Qué clase de persona no lo haría?

Haruhi, la única insensible a esto, contempló con cierta aprensión cómo Mitsukuni volvía a sobreactuar ante su trozo de tarta. Puede que funcionara con las clientas que lo rodeaban, con Mori y con el resto de los chicos. Pero ella sabía que no era más que una estratagema para llamar su atención. No pensaba ceder.

-¿Tan mal te encuentras Hani-kun?-ahogó preocupadísima una chica de su misma clase; clienta fija. - ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo de chocolate? Seguro que te sientes mejor. El chocolate lo cura todo.

Otra a su lado asintió muy de acuerdo.

El chico volvió a hacer pucheros. No había probado nada en toda la tarde, y se había dejado casi todo el menú a la hora de comer. Únicamente había pegado dos sorbitos pequeños de su té y lo había abandonado hasta que se quedó frío y lo tuvieron que tirar.  
Takashi también se estaba empezando a preocupar, porque sus tíos le habían dicho que no había cenado ni desayunado nada. Tan sólo se dedicaba a esparcir la comida por el plato hasta que se cansaba. Acabaría enfermando de verdad a este paso.

-...No.

-¡¿No?! –se asustaron.

-No.

-¿Y algún otro tipo de dulce? –insistieron cada vez más consternadas.

-No...-repitió. - Si tomo algo vomitaré.

Dicho esto agachó la cabeza y su mirada se perdió bajo unas prolongadas ojeras, que le hacían pensar a más de una que estaba terriblemente enfermo. Al borde de la muerte.

-¡Mori-kun! –terminó llorando una. -¿Hani se esta...? Deberían llevarlo a un hospital.

Tamaki se acercó a aquella mesa en particular. Prácticamente todos los ojos estaban puestos en el chico azucarado. Todos menos los de Haruhi, claro está. Quien de haber tenido poderes paranormales en la mirada, habría conseguido hacer estallar las tazas de su mesa hacía rato de tan fulminante que resultaba.

¿Por qué tenían que estar todos por él si lo único que tenía eran ganas de llamar la atención? Además¿Cómo podía ser tan desconsiderado y tener tan poca vergüenza?

-Hani-Senpai, si no te encuentras bien marcharos a casa. –habló Tamaki, dándoles su permiso oficial como presidente del club. Kyôya desde su mesa acabó por asentir.

Hani entornó sus ojos miel brillando agradecidos. La verdad es que le resultaba muy difícil mantenerse allí. Tenía ganas de volver a su casa, entrar en su habitación y morirse en la cama de una vez por todas.

-Se encuentra bien. –se adelantó Mori, tomando la decisión por Mitsukuni, antes de que él se atreviera a aceptar la propuesta.

-Pero, Mori-Senpai... –articuló una de las clientas.

-No tiene fiebre. Se le pasará pronto. –agregó tajante, sorprendiendo hasta al mismísimo Hani. Pero estuvo totalmente conforme con lo dicho por Takashi.

Éste le acercó el trozo de tarta que aún no había probado.

-Come un poco.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Hani cogió el pequeño tenedor y partió un trocito muy pequeño para llevárselo a la boca. Lo notó pesado cuando le pasó por la garganta. Comer hacía que le entraran unas horribles ganas de llorar, y no podía hacerlo delante de tanta gente, aunque a aquellas chicas les hubiera derretido el corazón y lo consideraran aún más moe de lo que estaba resultando.

Tamaki lo observó perplejo. Desde luego, aunque comía automáticamente, lo hacía totalmente desganado. Nada que ver con el Hani al que todos estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Estás seguro de que va todo bien? –insistió, preguntándole directamente a Takashi.

Mori concluyó la conversación con un gesto afirmativo.

Bastaba con asentir para que dejaran de preocuparse y continuaran a lo suyo. No había mayor convencimiento para ello que el dado por Takashi. Sin embargo, lo que él pensaba al respecto se alejaba un poco de esta realidad.

Mori no había mentido, no le gustaba tener que hacerlo. Mitsukuni no estaba enfermo. Aún no. Ni lo estaría si él podía evitarlo. Así que no tenían motivos para abandonar el club, aunque Hani deseara con todas sus fuerzas el poder desaparecer o salir corriendo. La verdad es que estaba más preocupado por él que cualquiera de los que se encontraban en la sala de música en ese momento.

Lo había previsto. Sabía lo que había estado ocurriendo desde hacía semanas y también que no acabaría en nada bueno. No podía detener a Mitsukuni, ni tampoco tomar decisiones de ese calibre por él. Por eso mismo había preferido mantenerse al margen de todo. Tratando de convencerse de que su primo entraría en razón, aún conociendo su cabezonería caprichosa, y le pondría fin a la relación antes de que la cosa pudiera agravarse.

Al parecer no lo había hecho. El haberlo encontrado sollozando la tarde anterior era un claro indicio de que el asunto poco más podía empeorar. No se dijeron nada, pero se imaginaba perfectamente todo cuanto había ocurrido, y lo cierto es que acertaba.

Por eso empezaba a sentirse un poco culpable. No le importaba el que Mitsukuni hubiera estado con la chica a escondidas de todos, incumpliendo tal vez parte de la normativa nunca escrita. Si él era feliz con ello y Haruhi lo consentía era magnífico. Pero ahora, ambos, de naturalezas tan contrarias, se habían dañado de la peor manera posible.

Aunque la culpa principal fuera de Hani, Takashi se reprendía por no haber podido hacerle nada. A parte de su primo, Haruhi también lo debía de estar pasando bastante mal aunque lo reflejara en lo que parecía un enfado con el club en general. Los dos eran unas personas muy importantes en su día a día. Lo peor: Estaba absolutamente convencido de que si les había afectado en tal medida era debido a que su relación había trascendido mucho más allá. Al menos sabía a ciencia cierta de que era de ese modo para Mitsukuni. De haber sido de otra forma jamás habría entrado en un estado tan penoso. Parecía que lo hubieran condenado a una abstinencia de azúcar para toda la eternidad. Sin lugar a dudas se había infligido un castigo. Y tan sólo lo había visto actuar así, martirizándose por su comportamiento con una persona, una vez en su vida... hacía ya unos años. Y en aquel caso no había solución posible.

-

Caminaban los dos hacia la entrada del instituto donde les esperaban las limusinas para llevarlos a casa. Había terminado una larga jornada de clases y actividad en el club. Pero por fin llegaba el ansiado fin de semana. Aunque para Mitsukuni en esta ocasión pudiera convertirse en una auténtica tortura.

Hani detuvo su paso y volvió su cabeza curioso a un punto en concreto. Takashi también se paró y siguió con sus ojos el lugar al que miraba el chico: Era Haruhi.

La chica regresaba a su casa a pie. No se había despedido de ninguno cuando salieron del club, y si los había visto caminar hacia la salida había disimulado bien para que no lo pareciera.

-Ve a hablar con ella. – le dijo Mori con bastante calma.

Como había imaginado Hani no se movió ni dijo nada. Tan sólo bajó la vista al suelo haciéndole comprender que no pensaba hacerlo, aun pudiendo estar a solas.

-No podéis estar así mucho más tiempo. –insistió. – El ambiente era muy tenso.

Hani tomo aire, se estaba ahogando en su propia angustia. Al hacerlo un leve gemido escapó de sus labios.

-¿Kyôya ya lo sabe? -preguntó. Aquella era una de las muchas preocupaciones que le venían a la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro.

-No puedo ir a hablar con ella Takashi, ahora me odia. Si Kyôya no se ha enterado todavía, prefiero dejar las cosas como están... Lo prefiero... -trató de convencerse inútilmente. Luego se interrumpió para contener las lágrimas una vez más. -Le he hecho mucho daño.

-Y no te has disculpado.

-No puedo hacerlo delante de todos. -quiso evadirse.

-Podrías haber aprovechado ahora.

Pero Haruhi ya se había ido. En realidad el tener que enfrentarse a ella y volverla a mirar directamente le aterrorizaba más que nada. Aunque también anhelaba poder hacerlo.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación, la limusina de los Morinozuka llegó interrumpiéndoles y aparcó justo delante de ambos. La puerta se abrió mucho antes de que Takashi pudiera hacerlo.

Sorprendiéndoles salió Yasuchika, el hermano pequeño de Hani huyendo de su primo Satoshi. Al parecer éste último había intentado secuestrarlo para aleccionarlo en el dojo de su casa una vez más.

-Mitsukuni, hoy vuelvo en tu mismo coche. -le dijo bastante agobiado. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia volver con su hermano, Yasuchika prefería librarse de los golpes de shinai que le proporcionaba el otro.

Generalmente Hani se habría alegrado de que decidiera regresar con él como en los viejos tiempos. Tal vez dadas otras circunstancias, hasta le habría intentado empapuzar una tarta entera en el recorrido. Pero había vuelto a entrar en aquel estado depresivo que le iba y venía desde la noche anterior. El chico lo observó bastante preocupado pero no dijo nada.

-Taka-nii¿a que tú también vienes conmigo¿Te sientas a mi lado? -lo llamó Satoshi asomándose por la puerta con chiribitas en los ojos. -¡Tenemos bolitas de queso para matar el hambre!

Antes de acceder y subirse al coche sin más, Mori se volvió hacia Hani y le dijo solamente:

-Deja de actuar como si hubiera muerto. Vuelve a su casa y soluciónalo.

No era una orden. Takashi lo único que deseaba era lo mejor para él y que se enfrentara a ése miedo que ya creía haber experimentado una vez en su vida, pero había olvidado. La decisión era sólo suya.

No obstante, Mori desconocía que Haruhi le había prohibido volver a su apartamento. Por mucho que la quisiera y se arrepintiera de su conducta; tratara de enmendar y solucionarlo todo, no quería herirla aún más presentándose allí otra vez. Entonces ya no tendría perdón de ningún tipo. Pero¿Lo había tenido alguna vez?

No, Haruhi jamás lo perdonaría. Por lo tanto de nada servía hacer algo.

Allí, cabizbajo y sumido en sus propios pensamientos, desgarrándole por dentro, no era consciente de que su hermano estaba junto a él. Ni que ambos esperaban a que el coche acudiera a recogerlos para volver a casa. El chofer se estaba retrasando.

La primera gota de lluvia aquella tarde calló algo lejos de allí, posándose sobre la mejilla de Haruhi como una lágrima.

A los pocos segundos comenzaron a mojarse de verdad. Una cortina de agua volvía a cernirse sobre el Ouran.

Yasuchika sacó el paraguas plegable de su cartera y lo abrió guareciéndose. Al ver que su hermano seguía únicamente de cuerpo presente y no se inmutaba, se acercó a él para compartir aquella burbuja que los aislaba del resto del mundo.

Lo observó consternado, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decirle. Relacionando las palabras de Takashi con su estado de ánimo, finalmente se decidió:

-Mitsukuni... -llamó su atención. El chico levantó su mirada ojeroso, y se encontró con la de su hermano pequeño. - Ya sabes lo que dice papá: Todo en esta vida tiene arreglo...

-...Menos la muerte. - continuó él automáticamente.

-Eso es.

-

Haruhi daba vueltas en la cama incapaz de dormir. La última vez que había mirado las saetas fluorescentes de su reloj despertador en la mesilla, marcaban las dos menos diez de la madrugada.

Hani tampoco había ido aquella noche. Por el día en el instituto no se sentía tan vulnerable, pero allí sola en su cama, tras tantos días pasados arropada por el calor del chico, se sentía pequeña; perdida en si misma. No sabía por qué razón tenía la esperanza de que llamara a su puerta y fuera a verla. El corazón le palpitaba desbocado, esperándolo. "Aparecerá de un momento a otro" -le repetía su ingenuidad. La noche anterior ya había tenido ésa misma sensación. Conforme pasaban las horas se iba volviendo mas agónica. Cada minuto caía pesado, perdiéndose en la soledad de aquella habitación. Sin él.

No había ido la noche anterior ni acudiría esa vez.

-Ni lo hará nunca más... -se dijo para si misma, clavando sus ojos en la pared desnuda ante ella.

Las últimas palabras que le había dirigido resonaban en su memoria. Al igual que retenía una imagen nítida de su rostro: enfadado; colérico. Poco o nada tenía que ver con el que había presenciado aquel día en el club. Eso, acompañado por el hecho de que no se hubiera presentado aún, a pesar de que la había forzado, recordado que siempre que se le antojara estaría para él, que no podría detenerle jamás... Conociéndole, resultaba contradictorio con la realidad que tenía ante ella.

Le había hecho caso. No había acudido... Lo cual le hacía volver a dudar entre si la quería o no. Si la había querido alguna vez. Si en su relación hubo alguna vez algo más que sexo. Si lo había hecho porque verdaderamente le importaba y se arrepentía de su conducta. Si no era sólo teatro su comportamiento en el club.

¿Qué podía pensar? Ahora sí estaba perdida. Había pasado de sentirse al borde del abismo a caer directamente en él. Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto. Porque una cosa sí estaba clara: se había terminado.

Volvió a girarse una vez más. Esta vez con los ojos ardiéndole en lágrimas.

Estaba asustada. Tenía muchísimo más miedo que el que había sentido antes mientras estaba a su lado. ¿Por qué?

-Mamá... -balbuceó en un susurro. - ¿Por qué todos me dejáis sola? De todos los cuentos que me contabas ninguno tenía un final tan triste.

Su vida no era una historia bonita. Comprendió cuando era aún muy pequeña que los cuentos de hadas no existían. No había príncipes ni princesas, ni siquiera malvadas brujas verrugosas. Sólo personas complicadas viviendo intensamente.

Cuando se despistaba y creía que podía atrapar un pedazo de felicidad, la propia magnitud que desprendía la repudiaba haciéndole comprender que no era más que una fantasía. Por lo tanto irreal. Los mejores momentos se perdían para poder conservarlos sólo en forma de recuerdo.

Por mucho que llorara no aparecería nadie que pudiera salvarla en esa ocasión. Menos existiendo historias que jamás podían ser contadas.

Intentó sobreponerse a si misma y enfrentarse sola al mundo que se le venía encima. Otra vez sola.

Se incorporó y después se dirigió al cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara y refrescarse. Aunque tenía por delante un fin de semana entero necesitaría descansar y dormirse. Otra de las odiosas realidades era que tenía mucho por estudiar. No sabía si podría concentrarse a este paso.

Abrió el grifo y tomando agua entre las manos se la llevó al rostro. El sonido del agua golpeaba la pica de porcelana y desaparecía por el desagüe.

Le resultó reconfortante.

Provocó que otro tipo de recuerdos se apoderaran de su mente, torturándola aún más, pero aliviándola en cierto modo. Estaba todo tan confuso...

Se quitó entonces la ropa y accionó también la ducha. Se sumergió de lleno bajo la cascada humeante. Dejando que el agua resbalara por su piel como aquella vez. Pero cuando se giró hacia el espejo tan sólo se vio reflejada a si misma entre todo el vapor de agua. En ella quedaban restos de moratones, golpes y mordiscos que Hani le había ido regalando con el paso de los días, marcándola como suya. Pero ya no lo era. Por fin la había dejado libre.

Irremediablemente comenzó a llorar, desahogándose. No se calmó ni cuando salió de la ducha. Se envolvió en una toalla y se dejó vencer en el suelo de su cuarto de baño. Y como si aquel lugar le diera más seguridad que su propio dormitorio, se hizo un ovillo sobre las baldosas y se quedó profundamente dormida, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.

-

Soñó con la lluvia, con cielos oscuros y relámpagos a lo lejos.

Sorprendentemente no tenía miedo... Tal vez porque en realidad nunca había temido a las tormentas. Si no a estar sola cuando éstas están por llegar.

-

-¡Haruhi!-escuchó que la llamaban a voces. Luego la zarandearon. -¡Haruhi, por el amor Dios¡Haruhi!

-¿Uh?

Abrió los ojos cegándose un poco con la luz que le iba directamente a la cara.

Ranka se horrorizó al verla reaccionar así y le tomó la temperatura tocándole la frente.

-¡Te has desmayado Haruhi! Te lo dije, te dije que te ibas a poner enferma si seguías así. ¡Eres una insensata! -comenzó a gritarle. -Ni vitaminas ni leches¿O es que te diste un baño con el agua demasiado caliente? Parece mentira que no hayas leído el libro de "La rana que no sabía que estaba hervida" a estas alturas. ¿Es que eres tonta? Podrías haberte matado. ¡Cocerte viva!

La chica parpadeó aturdida. Seguía tirada en medio del baño, mal tapada con una toalla y su padre había vuelto a casa. Ya era por la mañana. La había descubierto en un estado bastante patético y ahora no hacía mas que decir tonterías.

-Papá, cálmate. -trató de tranquilizarle somnolienta. -Estoy bien. -le aseguró poniéndose en pie.-Creo que me quedé dormida.

-¿En el baño? -parpadeó muy confundido.-¡Haruhi, no te puedes quedar dormida en el baño!

-Estaba muy cansada. -echó a caminar hacia su cuarto queriendo evadirse con esa excusa. Sobre todo cuando los ojos de su padre recayeron sobre varios de los moratones que adornaban su cuerpo. -Me voy a estudiar... Vete a dormir papá, y descansa.

-¡Pero Haruhi! -quiso replicarle. Quería preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. Pero lo dejó con la palabra en la boca una vez más.

La chica se encerró en su cuarto.

Ranka se quedó bastante preocupado, muchísimo más de lo que había estado días atrás. Lo peor era que Kyôya aún no la había llamado ni escrito emails desde entonces. Se preguntaba si los chicos del Host Club sospechaban algo que él aún no sabía. Enseguida descartó esa idea. Confiaba en el Ôtori ciegamente.

Haruhi estaba muy mal, no cabía duda. Algo muy grave había tenido que sucederle para que se maltratara físicamente de esa forma. No era quien para impedirle que estudiara, siempre la había valorado mucho en esos aspectos, pero tal vez estaba llevando sus esfuerzos al máximo. Podía enfermar de agotamiento.

Sabiendo que los chicos del club no podrían estar por ella al ser fin de semana, llamó a su jefa para pedirle esos dos días libres. No iba a dejar a su hija a solas hasta que descubriera qué era lo que ocurría. Por mucho que protestara, Haruhi siempre era lo primero.

* * *

"_Los príncipes azules no existen; tampoco hay princesas a las que salvar" -croan las ranas en su charca a la luz de la luna._

**(Fin de este capítulo)**

* * *

_"Fuera sigue lloviendo. Parece que la temporada de lluvias se ha trastornado y retrasado al otoño._

_El perfil de un relámpago en el firmamento le ha hecho temblar. El miedo ha vuelto._

_Se ha dado cuenta que tal vez lo suyo nunca fue miedo a las tormentas. Si no a algo mucho peor. El miedo que infunde la muerte. Miedo a estar solo. Como ahora..._

_Y a pocos kilómetros de allí Haruhi tiembla aterrorizada. Tal vez lo suyo nunca fue miedo a las tormentas. Si no a algo mucho peor... Perder a personas queridas y nunca más volverlas a ver._

_Un arrebato de valentía, o tal vez cobardía le hace abandonar la seguridad de su habitación y salir a la calle."_

* * *

**N.A: **Este trocito anterior es parte del final de un drabble que escribí paralelo a la historia, y aunque no explica gran cosa sí tiene algo que ver. Además del que ya está escrito va otro más (aún por escribir) que completarían toda la historia de "Cruce de paraguas". No los colgaré en fanfiction pero sí lo haré en mi LJ. Los podréis leer allí o si no, pedídmelos vía email y os los enviaré encantada. Porque con ver sólo este trozo a lo mejor os confundís aún más de la cuenta. 

Qué horror de capítulo¿verdad? Creo que ha sido tan agobiante como los días que está haciendo últimamente... Muy bochornosos. Demasiado calor para mi gusto. ¡Ojalá lloviera y refrescara!

De nuevo un capítulo de transición... No ocurre mucho, pero lo necesito como excusa para el siguiente. ¡Lo siento de verdad! Espero que se os hayan resuelto algunas dudas leyéndolo. De todas formas no acaba aquí la cosa. Os agradezco infinitamente que sigáis siendo fieles a esto. ¡Os quiero muchísimo¿Os lo había dicho alguna vez? Pues es la verdad.

Ya sabéis lo de siempre... Lo que sea en un **Review**¿vale?

P.D: El que adivine quién es el tal Luis (sin que yo se lo diga) se lleva un chupachups de fresa. Si queréis preguntadle a Mori que él lo sabe. (¡Qué gran pista!)


	5. Saltando charcos

Aunque estoy de vacaciones es muy difícil encontrar tiempo para volver a escribir. Además, en una semana nos vamos de viaje durante quince días y no sé si tendré conexión. Mis disculpas... yo seguiré escribiendo.  
Este capítulo es un tanto familar, porque yo también me siento familiar.

_Para mi flor sonriente que me mira alegre desde mi cama sin dosel..._

* * *

_"**Saltando charcos"**_

Pasaba poco más de media hora desde que Ranka debía de haberse presentado en el trabajo. Había tenido una conversación muy corta con su jefa aquella mañana, y le había dispensado tras asegurarle que su hija se encontraba terriblemente enferma, y necesitaba de toda su atención. Bien era cierto que esas eran sus intenciones, quería quedarse con Haruhi en casa y vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día en aquel fin de semana. No encontraba mejor solución que aquella para conseguir descubrir qué era lo que le ocurría. Pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

La chica se encerró en su cuarto hasta la hora de comer para poder estudiar. Él aprovechó esto para mal dormir un poco. Después, durante la comida, aunque hablaron animadamente y contestaba a todas sus preguntas con naturalidad y sin tapujos, algo le decía que sí le ocultaba algo.

Le había propuesto que dejara los libros apartados durante un rato, pues al final lo único que encontraba capaz de causarle semejantes agravios era el estrés escolar acumulado. Tras mucho insistirle accedió. Ranka lo hizo para tener una oportunidad más de estar con ella, pero debería de haber advertido que Haruhi era una adolescente muy poco común, y no entraba en ninguno de sus planes ponerse a mirar con su padre catálogos de ropa de la próxima temporada de primavera. Cuando aún quedaban varios meses y lo que apetecía de verdad eran llevar chaquetas de lana gorda. Sin embargo a Ranka le hubiera gustado recuperarla en cuanto a estilismos se refiere. Con que vistiera de hombre durante la semana ya había más que suficiente.

Así que para poder descansar y despejarse la chica salió a dar una vuelta. Sola. Tampoco dejó que nadie la acompañase.

-Kotoko... –le sollozó el hombre al marquito que tenía con su foto. –Nuestra hija ha debido de entrar en una etapa de rebeldía. Ya no me deja ni que la espíe en el supermercado. No sé lo que estoy haciendo mal.

Su difunta esposa pareció sonreírle en circunstancia, a pesar de que era una fotografía inmóvil.

En esos momentos sonó el timbre de la entrada.

El hombre se levantó a abrir con poco garbo y mucha parsimonia. Odiaba que le interrumpieran en momentos así. A no ser de que se tratara de la casera con la cena hecha, no tenía ningunas ganas de recibir visitas. Aquel día se había propuesto cocinar él para que Haruhi descansase y el mundo ya se le estaba viniendo encima.

No tuvo tanta suerte de toparse con esa buena mujer al abrir la puerta, pero al ver a quien estaba esperando se llevó una grata alegría. Aquello sólo podían significar novedades o algún nuevo descubrimiento.

Abrió encantado meciéndose la melena para adecentarse un poco las pintas de andar por casa. Esa vez, al menos, iba afeitado.

-¡Buenas noches! –sonrió. -¡Es toda una sorpresa vero... -se interrumpió por completo y parpadeó muy confuso. Al final reaccionó: - ¿Eh¿Has venido tú solo?

En el rostro del chico también se dibujó una expresión de completo desconcierto. No es que fuera muy disimulado al ver que se encontraba el hombre en casa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-¡Hola, buenas noches Ranka-san! Sí, he venido solito. –sonrió todo lo encantador que pudo para contrarrestar. -¿No está Haru-chan?

-¡Ay, pero no te quedes ahí chico! –lo hizo pasar. –No, Haruhi aún no ha venido. Y ya es raro porque es un poco tarde. No tardará en llegar. ¿Mitsukuni, verdad? –el chico asintió. - ¡Qué mono eres! Jamás olvidaría una carita así.

Volvió a sonreír, inundando la habitación con pequeñas florecitas.

Le hizo pasar al salón y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera. Ranka lo hizo en el sofá, a poca distancia de él. Le miró esperando a que Hani comenzara a hablar, puesto que estaba muy seguro de que venía de parte de Kyôya, pero lo cierto es que el chico al no haber podido prever de ninguna manera aquella situación, no dijo nada. Al minuto en silenció, comenzó a advertirse demasiada tensión. No se acallaba ni con las sonrisas perpetuas de sus rostros.

-¿Venías a ver a Haruhi?

-Sí, a eso venía.

-¿Kyôya habló con vosotros, verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Sobre Haruhi.

-Humm...

-¿No has venido a ver a Haruhi por eso?

-Sí...

Silencio.

-¿Sabes lo que te estoy preguntando?

-Humm... No.

Ranka resopló, algo afectado por esa conversación de besugos. Luego clavó su mirada en los enormes ojos del chico, que acabaron desviándose inquietos a los pocos segundos.

-Ya veo, supongo que entonces aún no sabéis por qué está tan extraña últimamente. -musitó. –Aunque era de esperar que si venías a ver a Haruhi no era para hablar conmigo, desde luego.

Hani no dijo nada, sólo apretó los labios, mientras un sentimiento de culpa lo llenaba por completo.

–Y a mi no me ha contado nada... Sólo puedo intuir que está bastante cansada. No me extraña porque lleva un ritmo de vida muy acelerado. Debería usar más el autobús.

-¿Es que hay mucha diferencia entre el autobús público y el tren? –inquirió inocente. –Creía que eran igual de agobiantes.

-No. Si me refiero a que se le ve triste, afectada por algo y muy cansada. Dios mío, esta mañana me la encontré... oh bueno da igual¡Y es la primera vez en la vida que la veo tomar vitaminas! Con lo poco que le gustan a Haruhi las pastillas. Es normal que me preocupe.

Mitsukuni abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oh... no lo sabía. El otro día hubo una discusión en el club a raíz de eso.

-¿Una discusión¿Discutisteis con Haruhi por esto? –preguntó con interés. -¿Y por qué Kyôya no me lo dijo?

El chico volvió a callarse, cada vez sintiéndose peor. Era bastante obvio que Kyôya no hubiera querido decirle nada a Ranka sobre las pastillas para no preocuparle. Acababa de meter la pata. Y mucho.

-La verdad es que creo que si Haruhi se enfadó fue porque tenía buenos motivos para hacerlo. A nadie le gusta que le vigilen y controlen a todas horas, y es posible que tratáramos de entrar demasiado en su vida. –desvió un poco la respuesta, evadiéndose de los problemas.

-Así que se dio cuenta. –suspiró Ranka, comprendiéndolo perfectamente. –Estoy segura de que Tamaki tuvo algo que ver. No es precisamente muy discreto que se diga. ¿Cómo puede haber alguien que tenga tantas ganas de llamar la atención? No se puede nacer queriendo ser el ombligo del universo.

Hani sonrió con pesadez. Lo de aquel hombre con Tamaki era una fijación fuera de lo normal. Al menos aún no la había tomado con él...

-...por eso he venido. Quería disculparme con Haru-chan.

-¿Eh¿Disculparte tú?

-Es que no quiero que Haru-chan esté enfadada. Se está muy mal en el club si Haru-chan está así. Y al principio tal vez pensábamos que nosotros llevábamos razón... Pero si ella no quiere que nos entrometamos en sus asuntos no podemos hacer nada, porque es su decisión.

Ranka miró al chico muy sorprendido. Verdaderamente se le veía bastante afectado con sus palabras, y tal vez llevara razón.

Y por mucho que él fuera su padre y quisiera saber de su vida, tal vez el espiarla a través de sus compañeros de clase no era la mejor opción.

Agachó la cabeza arrepentido.

-¿Pasa algo... Ranka-san? –inquirió el chico, perplejo al verle desmoronarse como le ocurría alguna vez a Tamaki.

-Ahora me siento fatal. –se deprimió. -¿Qué clase de padre soy?

-¡Buaaah¡Yo también! –lloriqueó el otro, lágrimas un poco incomprensibles en esos momentos para Ranka.

-Creo que yo también debería disculparme.

-Pero si Haru-chan no sabe que nos pediste que la vigiláramos... ¿No sería empeorar la situación?

-Tienes razón... –se deprimió aún más.

-Yo sólo quiero que Haru-chan vuelva a ser Haru-chan. –se frotó los ojos llorosos.

-Por cierto, -salió Ranka de sus ensoñaciones depresivas. -¿Qué hora es¿No es muy tarde?

-¡Ay va! Pues sí, se me va a pasar la hora de la cena¿no?

Se incorporó entonces, queriendo escaparse de allí. No le hacía mucha gracia estar sólo en casa de Haruhi hablando con Ranka de esos asuntos.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes! Puedes quedarte a cenar aquí. –sonrió con mucha amabilidad. Aunque después calló en la cuenta de que era a él a quién le tocaba cocinar, todavía no se había puesto a ello; Y ni tenía mucha idea, ni Haruhi había regresado con la compra. -Pero Haruhi aún no ha vuelto... –murmuró en voz alta, preocupado.

Hani lo miró de soslayo.

-No, que no hace falta. En mi casa ya deben de estar esperándome y además... ¡Si solo venía por aquí por que me ha caído de paso! Ya hablaré con Haru-chan en el instituto. –fue encaminándose hacia la puerta, con inusitada prisa.

-¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir, ya le diré a Haruhi que has venido. Y de verdad que no me importa que te quedes a cenar. Oye¿Tú sabes cocinar?

-Eh... no lo he probado nunca. Pero los delantales me quedan muy bien. –sonrió de nuevo, con varias florecitas encantadoras alrededor.

-Vale. Entonces está bien así. –le contestó con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

-Oh y casi se me olvida. Mejor no le diga a Haru-chan que he venido¿ne?

-¿Por qué no? –le dijo sin comprender.

Él simplemente esbozó una sonrisa encantadora, de esas a las que nada se les puede negar, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la calle.

-¡Muchas gracias por todo Ranka-san!

-Ah, de nada encanto, ya vendrás cuando quieras. Siempre es un placer recibir en mi casa a chicos tan guapos y adorables como tú.

Y tras despedirse ambos con varias sonrisas refulgentes, Ranka cerró finalmente la puerta de la calle y Hani comenzó a bajar las escaleras del apartamento.

Luego se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró aliviado. Tampoco había ido tan mal a pesar de todo.

Si no había visto a Haruhi, era tal vez porque estaba predestinado así. En contra de lo que tal vez podían pensar en realidad, aquello no tenía solución. Ranka había aparecido y ni si quiera ella estaba en casa. ¿Cómo podía esperar entonces Takashi que se disculpara?

La brisa otoñal volvía a traer aroma a tormenta; a lo lejos se dibujaban las siluetas de los relámpagos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Le echó un vistazo al cielo nocturno y de golpe se sintió muy preocupado por ella. Aún no había regresado a casa, y era muy tarde. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Por la ventana del pequeño apartamento, Ranka observaba la calle con la misma preocupación. Una intensa sensación de angustia le carcomía por dentro. Al ver al chico aún en las escaleras, le hizo un gesto con la mano. Él se lo devolvió risueño.

Hani volvió a suspirar.

Regresaría a casa. Había sido una salida en vano. Ahora si que no se podía hacer nada.

Entre el último peldaño de la escalera a los apartamentos y la calle, había un enorme charco que pudo esquivar con asombrosa facilidad.

-

Mitsukuni le había mentido a Ranka tan sólo para poder esquivar la situación e irse de allí. Lo cierto es que no había entrado en sus planes eso de volver tan pronto a la residencia de los Haninozuka. También había dejado muy claro que no estaría allí para cenar. Creía que vería a Haruhi y con eso tendría bastante... Todo le había salido mal. No todas las personas estaban donde él quería y cuando quería para concederle sus caprichos.

Por otra parte, la conversación con el padre de Haruhi le había dejado algunas cosas muy claras, y ahora más que antes se arrepentía de su conducta. Él no sabía que a Haruhi nunca le había gustado el tomar pastillas. Tenía que haberle supuesto un gran esfuerzo. ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía? Tal vez antes de enfadarse por el asunto como había hecho, deberían haber hablado sobre ello. Aunque le echaba gran parte de culpa a ella por tenérselo todo tan callado, y no tomarle en cuenta para nada. Él también era un gran cabezota.

Después de un atracón de dulces en el trayecto en limusina, el chofer lo dejó a la entrada de su casa. Mitsukuni subió los pocos peldaños de la entrada un poco decepcionado y él mismo abrió las pesadas puertas de su mansión. Los trabajadores ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos hogares.

En el interior de la casa no se escuchaba mucho bullicio. Adivinó que la mayoría ya se habían acostado, o estaban en sus habitaciones. Excepto su madre y su tía que llevaban una animadísima conversación en el salón, y era a ellas a las únicas a las que se les escuchaba. Como su intención era de hecho, ir a su dormitorio y dejarse morir en la cama una vez más, quiso pasar de largo sin ni siquiera darles las buenas noches. Pero su madre al oír la puerta enseguida salió a recibir a quien quiera que fuese. Se le iluminó el rostro al verlo en la casa.

-¡Mitsukuni! –corrió a abrazarlo. -¡Ay que ver lo preocupadita que me tenías cielo!

-¿Eh? –inquirió totalmente perdido. Ya había avisado de que llegaría tarde. Como lo había hecho muchas otras noches, siempre ponía la excusa de que iría a dormir a casa de sus primos. Era algo tan normal que la familia ya no preguntaba. Lo tenía todo muy bien calculado. -¿Preocupada por qué?

-Es que pensaba que estarías en casa de Takashi, pero llamamos por teléfono y no estabas allí.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? –se asustó de golpe. Ese afán por localizarlo no era muy normal. Aunque luego cayó en la cuenta, de que de haber sido así enseguida le habrían dado un toque al móvil.

-No mucho, -le quitó importancia. –Es sólo que un compañero ha venido a hablar contigo por _no-sé-qué_, y me daba mucha penita que no estuvieras en casa. ¡Además que es muy tarde y al parecer ni vive cerca ni pueden venir a recogerlo! Por eso intentamos localizarte.

-¿Un compañero?

-Así que le he dicho que se quede a dormir y a cenar. ¡Pero no quería porque venía tormenta! De todas formas, ya sabes que no le dejamos marchar. ¡Sólo faltaría eso pudiendo llover de un momento a otro! Le preparé un montón de cosas ricas, y sólo se ha comido un mordisco de bizcocho. –aseguró muy angustiada. –Ya no sé si es que cocino mal o es que el chico está gravemente enfermo.

-¿Y aún está aquí entonces? –preguntó esperanzado.

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle desbocado, anticipándose a la respuesta.

Su tía salió entonces del salón comedor, poniéndose un largo abrigo de paño rojo para irse ya a su casa.

-Claro que sí, -contestó la mujer de largos cabellos azabaches, adelantándose a la otra. –Con lo que nos costó encerrarle en tu habitación, le íbamos a dejar marchar por las buenas...

Mitsukuni sonrió encantadísimo.

-Por cierto, tiene que ser el novato de vuestro club, que era muy mono... –le dijo con cierto deje de duda.

-Sí, ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Hace mucho que me espera¡Voy allí enseguidita! –anunció, echando a correr por la escalinata hacia su habitación.

-¡Dormir bien, chicos! –se despidieron las mujeres.

-Y no te preocupes Hanami, -le aseguró la mujer del abrigo rojo, al ver la cara de la otra. –Que por muy mono que sea el chaval, nuestros hijos le superan con creces. Y si no, que traten de llevarnos la contraria.

-Tienes toda la razón. ¡Si es que no se por qué le he dado tanta importancia!

Hani se detuvo ante la puerta de su dormitorio inseguro. Sin saber si abrir o no. Si entrar o no. Ni si quiera sabía si debía de llamar a la puerta antes de nada.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿No era esa su propia habitación? No tenía ninguna razón para frenarse. Únicamente el miedo podía con él.

Sabía que el recibimiento no iba a ser bueno. Haruhi no era tonta, no iba a saludarle con los brazos abiertos. Era muy posible que al entrar ahí todo se acabaría... Aunque siempre le quedaba la esperanza de que si Haruhi había acudido a su casa, fuera por algo bueno.

¿Se podrían enmendar los errores, o sencillamente estaba ahí para ponerle un final más definitivo que el que ya le había dado?

Armándose de valor se decidió por entrar finalmente. Giró la llave en la cerradura y pasó al interior de su cuarto.

La habitación era grande, más bien inmensa. Las paredes empapeladas con nubes azul cielo y globos en las molduras. Peluches esparcidos por doquier, varios sillones con cojines monísimos, muebles de lo más rococó y una gigantesca cama con dosel estampada en flores grandes.

Al principio no vio a Haruhi. No hasta que ella misma se percató de que él había entrado y tras unos minutos observándole confundido decidió hablarle:

-Tú familia me ha encerrado aquí dentro como si fuera su prisionera.

Hani se giró hacia donde provenía la voz. No la había visto sentada en el suelo, en una esquina, y abrazada a un gigantesco oso blanco. Iba vestida con pantalones anchos y una camiseta muy gastada. No le extrañó que la hubieran confundido con un chico bastante guapo y algo descuidado. No pudo sino esbozar una nostálgica sonrisa al verla así, y sintió deseos de descubrir otra vez ante él su lado más femenino. Aunque no hizo nada.

Se veía claramente que estaba enfadada. Su tono de voz había sido de lo más despectivo. Pero no se había movido, ni resistido al estar ahí. Se había quedado y eso ganaba puntos a su favor. El miedo se fue disipando al verla ahí, en su propio dormitorio y a solas.

-Cuando intenté irme de tu casa por que no estabas, y se hacía tarde para volver a la mía, la mujer que estaba con tu madre me cogió y me subió aquí a la fuerza... aunque no le costó mucho encerrarme. –le explicaba todo muy tranquila. Aunque dándole a entender claramente lo irritada que se sentía al respecto. –después se rió, como si de verdad me hubiera secuestrado y se alegrara por ello.

-Es la madre de Takashi.

-Vale...

-No te enfades con ella Haru-chan. –fue caminando a su lado y luego se sentó con ella. – Aquí tenemos una forma algo diferente de hacer las cosas, pero es nuestro temperamento.

No siendo del todo consciente de lo que hacía, alcanzó a acariciarle uno de los hombros. Ella se retrajo y entonces apartó la mano; abatido.

Haruhi dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de enterrar la cabeza en el mullido peluche.

-No sé lo que hago aquí...

Hani se quedó callado por unos instantes, mirándola.

-Ne, aunque no lo sepas me alegro de que hayas venido... Fuiste más valiente que yo. Cuando fui a tu casa y no estabas... –se interrumpió.

La chica levantó el rostro y se encontró con los enormes ojos de él.

-¿Has ido a mi casa hoy?

-Bueno... hummm... –comenzó a darse pequeños toquecitos con el índice en el labio.

-¡Hani! –le espetó malhumorada.

-Vale... sí que he ido.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sé que me dijiste que ni se me ocurriera volver, Haru-chan. Pero... –volvió a ahogarse en sus palabras. Había algo en la garganta que no le dejaba hablar con normalidad, ni tampoco respirar. Ya no estaba seguro de que fuera cuestión de orgullo. Le dolía de verdad el estar apartados. -...sólo quería pedirte perdón Haru-chan. Sólo eso.

* * *

_"El que se hunde en lo más profundo, ya sólo puede permanecer ahí o salir a flote. Poco a poco."_

**(Fin de este capítulo)**

* * *

Dos capítulos más y esto habrá terminado. ¿Qué os ha parecido este? Al final he hecho como Cánova: lo que me ha dado la real gana con lo que ya me establecí. Estoy contenta porque he sacado a Hanami y a Iroko, que aún no habían aparecido en ninguno de mis fanfics públicos. Además parece que la cosa se va solucionando un poco¿no? Aunque... y si os adelanto que la siguiente frase de Haruhi será un "No voy a perdonarte" (...) ¿Qué pensáis?  
Por cierto, una llamada al equipo Actimel¡La bruja mala ha vuelto! Habrá que preparar nuestras armas de combate y llamar a la tropa transmutadora XD No se vosotros (los que sabéis de qué va la cosa) pero a mi me da un subidón!! XD 

Para más cosas o lo que sea, ya sabéis: **Review**


	6. Cosas de ranas y sapos

Os he echado de menos...

* * *

"_**Cosas de ranas y sapos" **_

Costaba creer sus palabras. No era porque no lo creyera arrepentido de sus actos, sino por el hecho de señalar el "sólo" en su disculpa. Dudaba con creces que de haberla encontrado sola en su apartamento, la disculpa hubiera sido exclusivamente eso: una disculpa. Había tenido la oportunidad de profundizar más en los comportamientos de ese chico, y sabía perfectamente cuál podía ser el posterior suceso al arrepentimiento; su verdadera razón. Y ella no quería que eso ocurriera. Ni hablar.

-No voy a perdonarte. -terminó por decir. Su voz sonó como la de una extraña. - Te dije que no se te ocurriera volver a casa.

Tras esto, un denso silencio.

Mitsukuni frunció el ceño. ¿Eso era todo?

-¡Deja de repetírmelo, con que me digas las cosas una vez sobra! No soy estúpido.

La chica tembló incómoda.

-A veces lo pareces. -se atrevió a replicarle.

-No, la estúpida eres tú Haruhi idiota. -se puso en pie. Estaba comenzando a alterarse. -¡Tú eres la que sigue tomándose esas pastillas a pesar de que puede ponerse enferma y morir!

Haruhi se quedó de piedra por unos momentos, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos; estupefacta.

-¿Qué? -articuló no sabiendo si echarse a reír ante tal argumento.

-¡Haces lo que te viene en gana¡Ni siquiera lo comentaste conmigo! Te da igual lo que te pueda pasar, nos tienes a todos muy preocupados. Incluso tu padre le pidió a Kyôya que te vigiláramos y no eres capaz de pedir perdón.

La joven ahora parpadeó totalmente aturdida, digiriendo pesadamente la información.

-¿Qué? Has dicho... Repítelo. ¿Que mi padre...?

Mitsukuni iba a añadir algo más pero enmudeció y la contempló con severidad. Parecía estar calmándose un poco.

-Te dije que dejaras de tomar eso. La culpa es toda tuya.

Si las cosas iban mal, llegados a este punto no podían ir a mucho peor. La chica también se puso en pie y dejando atrás todos los posibles temores, invadida por la rabia, le pegó una buena bofetada. El impacto se le quedó marcado. Por unos momentos ambos se miraron a los ojos, apunto de desbordarse, relucientes por las lágrimas reprimidas.

Después él, se llevó una mano a la mejilla ardiendo. Todavía impactado por la reacción. No lo había podido prever.

-Suerte tienes de que no te la devuelva, Haruhi. En lugar de intentar comprender lo que te digo...

-Calla y escúchame. -le cortó. - No puedes esperar que te tenga en cuenta después de haberme tratado como lo has hecho. Ya tuvimos esta conversación el otro día, y además de demostrarme que para ti no soy más que un objeto¡Un trozo de tarta!, me forzaste; me hiciste mucho daño. Eres un bruto que no me tiene en cuenta sino es para acostarse conmigo, y siempre eres igual de posesivo. ¡Tú si que no me tienes en cuenta! Eres como un animal. -casi escupió sus palabras. -Si tanto quieres que deje de tomarlas, lo haré. Porque no pienso volver a dejar que me toques. Se acabó. -Intentó hablar con voz firme, muy convencida de si misma. Pero no pudo dominarse hasta el final. Además sabía que en cualquiera de los casos él tendría siempre las de ganar; no podía contenerlo. -Eso es lo que venía a decirte. Ahora ya lo sabes... Ya lo sé.

Hani se medio sonrió apesadumbrado. Eso sí era algo que se podía imaginar.

-Sí... No me ves capaz de controlarme. Es eso¿Ne, Haru-chan?-inquirió esta vez, mucho más suave.

Ella no dijo nada.

-Es cierto que me he portado mal contigo y te he hecho daño; que no me pude controlar esa vez, pero fue porque me enfadé de verdad. Sé que puedo controlarme, no ser tan... -hizo una pausa buscando las palabras exactas, pero no las encontró. -... si no te gusta así. Yo al menos te he pedido perdón.

-No veo por qué debo hacer lo mismo, o seguirte el juego. Vete. -repuso la otra muy seria. Sin mirarlo siquiera. -Ya te he dicho que se acabó.

-Y yo te he dicho que con que me digas las cosas una vez sobra. Por lo demás estoy en mi casa. Esta es mi habitación.

Haruhi echó un vistazo alrededor cerciorándose de que era cierto. Ya había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y también del espacio. Suspiró a disgusto. ¿Y ahora qué hacía?

-No te molestaré más Haru-chan. No si no quieres. Porque yo a ti sí que te quiero. -se interrumpió para observar su reacción. Ella no hizo ni dijo nada. -Pero te has equivocado en muchas cosas. Puedes dormir aquí. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estaré despierto en la habitación de al lado. -recalcó muy bien esto último, dejando entrever algo que Haruhi conocía muy bien. -Buenas noches.

-

La tormenta que estaba por venir y se avecinaba en la tarde, acabó descargando sobre aquel barrio. Parecía el fin del mundo. El inmueble retumbaba tras los crujidos de los truenos en el cielo. Haruhi acostada en aquella cama desconocida, permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, inmóvil pero con el corazón acelerado, contemplando el dormitorio. Todos los peluches de Hani parecían mirarla desde sus rincones, sus ojos inertes recaían sobre ella cada vez que la luz de los relámpagos invadía la estancia. Estaba tan asustada que era incapaz de moverse e ir a correr las cortinas, lo cual la habría ayudado un poco. Tan sólo podía seguir allí, acurrucada como un ratoncillo atemorizado, pasando una de las peores noches de su vida.

A pesar de que estaba compartiendo techo con otras tantas personas, se sentía completamente sola. No les conocía. Únicamente a Hani... Y tal vez ni eso. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que la hubieran encerrado a regañadientes allí. Hubiera preferido estar en su casa, aunque sola. En su cama pequeña, en lugar de esa inmensa en la que te perdías.

Haber acudido hasta allí había sido un error. Una inmensa tontería. No comprendía del todo por qué lo había hecho. ¿Para ponerle fin a todo como le había dicho? No, claro que no. Sencillamente se puso a caminar, cogió un autobús y se apeó muy cerca de aquella casa. No había sido tampoco un acto inconsciente. Anhelaba estar con él, deseaba hablar con él... Pero cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo todo se vino abajo. ¿Por qué quiso hacerlo si estaba segura de que aquello pasaría? El mero hecho de verlo en el club comportándose de esas maneras suyas ya le hervía la sangre. No iba a ser muy diferente si se hallaban solos. Aunque cambiaba y se despojaba de su papel infantil, seguía siendo el egoísta de Hani. ¿O qué se esperaba encontrar?

Un nuevo relámpago seguido de un trueno la hizo chillar impotente ante su fobia.

-Ha...Hani... -lo llamó, balbuceando su nombre temblorosa. Ya no estaba con ella, esta vez se lo había dejado bien claro. Y en ese momento sólo podía pensar en él. Quería desesperadamente que la abrazara para sentirse protegida.

Qué idiota era. O eso o se había vuelto loca. Nada de lo que hacía era normal en ella. No se reconocía. ¿Sería eso lo que se siente al estar enamorado¿Podía ser un sentimiento tan doloroso, ambiguo y desconcertante?

-Haru... -entre tanto desasosiego escuchó que la llamaban. No fue cosa de su imaginación, aunque bien podría haber sido eso. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Hani muy cerca suyo, difuminado en la penumbra. Estaba ya en pijama, uno con un estampado muy gracioso de conejos trajeados. Le daba un aire muy diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada a presenciar en las noches.

-Hani... -quiso hablarle, pero el miedo solo la dejó temblar. ¿Le habría despertado con sus gemidos? Sí, posiblemente sí. Ya estaba muy entrada la noche y sabía que tenía un sueño muy fácil.

-Toma. -le dijo sin más, tendiéndole el peluche del oso blanco. -Abrázalo fuerte que seguro que te ayudará más que a mi. -concluyó con una sonrisa.

Lo cogió algo confusa y lo estrechó contra si. Resultaba algo reconfortante, pero no dejaba de ser un muñeco de felpa.

-Mi abuela me lo cosió para que lo abrazara en noches tan feas como esta. Tampoco me han gustado las tormentas, ni estar solo en mi cama cuando la casa tiembla.

-...Gracias.

Mitsukuni volvió a sonreír, satisfecho.

-Abrázalo lo fuerte que quieras que es un oso resistente¿vale? -insistió una vez más. Luego hizo ademán para bajarse de la cama y marcharse de allí, tan cauteloso como había entrado.

-¡Hani! -lo llamó en la oscuridad, temiendo de verdad que la dejaran sola.

-¿Qué pasa Haru-chan? -inquirió con un tono que podría haber sido interpretado como uno muy divertido con aquella situación. Haruhi odiaba esa suficiencia imparable, que la hacía sentirse como un objeto con el que él podía jugar cuando se le antojara.

¿Habría vuelto a morder su anzuelo una vez más? Dudó por unos largos instantes antes de que el miedo se llevara a su razón.

-¿Puedes quedarte un poco más?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-...Sí. -admitió contrariada. -Pero es porque... Lo que no quiero es estar sola. Nada más.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó acercándose a ella, volviendo a su lado en la cama. Terminó con su rostro muy pegado a su cuello, sintiendo su cálido aliento en su piel que provocó que se estremeciera.

-Muy segura. -le dijo tratando de apartarle. -Hani, eres como un camaleón y al final voy a odiarte por eso.

-Es normal si me comparas con una lagartija gorda nada agradable a la vista, Haru-chan. Yo también me odiaría si se me saliesen los ojos del sitio y tuviera escamas.

La chica tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reírle la ocurrencia.

-¿No ves a lo que me refiero? No es sólo que seas AB. _-(NA: eso le afectó mucho)- _Tienes más que doble personalidad, Hani-Senpai. Y no me refiero a tu lado encantador y destructivo. Tienes excusa de comportarte como un niño pequeño en el club, a fin de cuentas todos tenemos nuestro papel que interpretar como anfitriones. Pero luego estás conmigo y vuelves a transformarte. Eres peor que Hikaru y Kaoru tramando juntos.

-Te dije que no cambiaba tanto.

-Te acercas a mí fingiendo que eres el chico que creo conocer del Host Club, cuando tu inocencia se pierde por todas partes. Cuando por fin me tienes acorralada te aprovechas de mí, como si yo fuera la niña inocente que siempre termina por jugar tu juego. Y no me gusta.

-Pero lo eres.

-No lo soy.

-Haruhi, cumpliré dieciocho en febrero, tú sólo tienes quince. A veces parece que te olvides de eso. -se rió.

Ella enmudeció, y un nuevo relámpago la hizo temblar. Hani la obligó entonces a tumbarse en la cama y la ayudó a arroparse no sin antes tumbarse a su lado.

-Te quiero mucho Haru. -volvió a repetirle por tercera vez en aquel día. -Viniendo a mi casa, después de todo también sé que tú me quieres un poquito aunque no quieras reconocerlo y me hayas dicho cosas tan feas. Me alegro mucho¿sabes?

La chica fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero él se le volvió a adelantar.

-Y también te gustaría que me quedase aquí toda la noche. Me has echado de menos y yo también.

-No-mintió, odiándole por leer su mente. -¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarme la contraria?

-No se te da bien mentir.

-Nunca miento.

-Por eso no se te da bien.-volvió a reírse.

-No se puede hablar contigo, Hani.- Concluyó molesta de que se divirtiera a su costa. Chasqueó la lengua a disgusto. Siempre que hablaba con él terminaba por perder los estribos y enfadándose. Lo único que quería era seguir llevándose bien con él para que no volvieran a repetirse situaciones incómodas en el Club.

O al menos trataba de convencerse de que era eso...

Se dio media vuelta y cerro los ojos para intentar dormirse, aunque ni la tormenta ni todo lo que se guardaba dentro se lo permitían. Además sentía a Hani a su lado. Sabía que tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Eso era una tortura. No quería decirle que se fuera, ni tampoco podía ignorarlo.

Él lo sabía. Por eso esperaba paciente.

Finalmente, tal y como el chico había previsto volvió a girarse hacia él y lo fulminó con sus enormes ojos castaños. Hani simplemente le sonrió. Otro punto más para él.

-¿Por qué volviste a mi casa?-le preguntó bastante autoritaria. -Dime la verdad.

-Takashi me dijo que fuera para pedirte perdón. Al final me di cuenta de que tenía razón y fui para disculparme.

-Takashi... Quiero decir¿Mori-Senpai sabe todo esto?

-Claro. -le contestó el otro, como si fuera algo muy obvio. -No te preocupes que no va a decir nada.

-No me preocupa. Me da igual. -dijo con sinceridad. Además, eso de que no iba a decir nada era una garantía completa. -Sería peor que lo supiera Tamaki... Creo que se volvería loco.

-No sé. A lo mejor sólo se deprimía.

-Pasaría años en un rincón. -dijo sin querer en voz alta. Luego se le escapó una ligera risa. Mitsukuni también rió, pensando que hubiera sido más propio de él haber dicho eso. Haruhi se dio cuenta.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Estoy mejor cuando estoy contigo. Aunque seas la única persona a la que quiera odiar. Me sulfura el que no nos entendamos.

-¿Y ya está?

-Es posible. No estoy segura.

-¡Es que si nos entendiéramos a la primera sería un tostón Haru!

-¿Te parece divertido todo esto? -arremetió dolida.

-No... -musitó. Ella sonrió.

-Al menos ahora estamos de acuerdo en algo.

-Nos falta en lo demás.

Mucho más tranquila que en los días anteriores cerró los ojos queriendo dormir por fin. La última conversación no había ido tan mal. Se preguntó si serían de ese tipo las que tenían las parejas normales, y luego sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón al volver a pensar en ellos como una pareja.

Aunque eso no significaba que lo perdonase.

-

El sueño ya casi la había sobrevenido, y estaba a la puerta de los mundos de Morfeo, cuando notó la suavidad de unos labios que conocía bien besándola dulcemente en la mejilla, la frente, el cuello... Luego unos dedos comenzaron a apartar la ropa de sus hombros, desvistiéndola.

Se sobresaltó.

-¡Hani!

El chico retrocedió algo asustado.

-Pensé que ya estabas dormida.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a asaltarme? Lo próximo habría sido desnudarme entera y servirte para matar las ganas, como si no te conociera.

-No, no me conoces. Tenía ganas de besarte, no hay nada malo en eso si hemos hecho las paces. -habló con la sinceridad de las personas a las que nunca se les ha negado nada.

-¡Y luego soy yo la que hace lo que le da la gana! Lo malo es lo que viene después.

-Eso también te gusta.

-Dijiste que podías controlarte¿verdad? Entonces quédate a tu lado de la cama; quieto. Si es cierto eso de que me quieres, empieza por respetarme. No voy a estar siempre que se te antoje.

La miró dolido con la reprimenda, con el labio fruncido ante tanta hostilidad. Enfadado y sin decir palabra obedeció sin querer echar más leña al fuego.

Sorprendida por la inusual obediencia, al cabo de un buen rato cuando ya lo escuchaba soñar, comenzó a sentirse vacía y algo arrepentida. Se arrimó a su lado y lo abrazó por la espalda dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Volvía a ella el aroma a su champú de manzana.

Lo vio sonreír.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Sí. -contestó con los ojos cerrados. -¿Ya no te acuerdas? Estaré despierto para lo que quieras.

Ella sintió un ligero azoramiento en las mejillas.

Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrarle:

"Despacio".

* * *

**(Fin de este capítulo)**

* * *

¿Corto? No lo creo. Pero aún me quedan muchos cabos por atar. Espero que me de tiempo de todo en el siguiente... Haruhi me da muchos problemas y Hani otros tantos. Los voy a abandonar en una gasolinera y a ver qué pasa. ¡Vaya! Eso podría ser un fic. ¿Y si abandonamos a Tamaki en una gasolinera? Tal vez acabe trabajando de dependiente de la tienda. Le quedaría bien uno de esos uniformes tan cutres. ¿Y si hacemos un catálogo de uniformes rancios para que los luzca el Club de Hosts? Ganarían mucho. Los uniformes, digo. Ellos pierden un poco...Aunque a Mori le queda bien la gorra.

Vale... Creo que el estar tantos días sin contacto con la civilización me ha trastornado. ¡Hasta he visto extraterrestres que resultaron ser excavadoras! Esto... Sí, ya dejo de decir sandeces.

A ver¿Vosotros veis normal este capítulo? Yo no. Resumen por Naleeh del capítulo: Haruhi no sabe lo que quiere, y es tonta. Hani sería más feliz si ella usara el agua de colonia de Miss Dior Chèry (oledla y nos comprenderéis.) Fin del resumen.

No sé si os habrá gustado esto. A mí, personalmente, NO. He intentado seguir siendo fiel a los personajes pero ya se me escapan de las manos. Aún así al releerlo he visto a Haruhi bastante seca, creo que eso es bueno. No sé. En fin, me he comprometido con esta historia y con la idea y... ¡No me voy a rajar a un capítulo del final! Así que lo acabaré. Prometido de prometer, os doy mi palabra de caballero inglés.

A los que sois fieles al patatero que me he inventado os doy mil gracias, por leerme, comentarme y todo. Y también os aviso de que pronto os libraré del sufrimiento. ¡Esto ya se acaba chicos! Sois libres de comentarme y odiarme porque aún estáis a tiempo de enviarme un REVIEW!

Aprovechad esta irrepetible ocasión y recibiréis un flipacholas made in Naleeh's wonderworld, en vuestra bandeja de entrada si estáis en login mode!


End file.
